


La gata

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie nunca imaginó que recoger a un gatito de la calle significaría la aventura de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La gata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasomicu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/gifts).



Sus padres estaban atravesando el peor divorcio de la historia y las discusiones no cesaban, las amenazas de un lado al otro encargándose de desvanecer hasta el último residuo del cariño que alguna vez pudieron haberse tenido. Escuchando que el griterío incrementaba, guardó su iPod y se trepó por el árbol que estaba cerca de su ventaba. Había perfeccionado el arte de escabullirse, no porque sus progenitores fueran sobreprotectores sino para evitar quedar en medio del fuego cruzado.

—Es increíble —susurró molesta cuando le llegó el vozarrón de su papá incluso fuera de la casa.

A diferencia de otros hijos únicos cuyos padres estaban divorciándose, no sentía que el mundo se le acababa o que alguno de ellos le abandonaría. Todo lo contrario, era alivio y ganas de que el proceso terminara _ya_ , cuanto más pronto mejor. Caminó por unos minutos jugando con su teléfono, indecisa si llamar a alguno de sus amigos, hasta que llegó al parque que estaba próximo y decidió que le vendría mejor un rato a solas.

Se sentó en un columpio, arrepintiéndose de no abrigarse más o haberse traído un paraguas porque era temporada de lluvia. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió, viendo las volutas de aire viciado. Perdió la noción del tiempo balanceándose en el columpio y fumando hasta que una gotita de agua aterrizó en su nariz, despertándola de su ensoñación. «Mierda», pensó viendo que más gotas caían. Pronto era una lluvia copiosa que la dejó como una sopa en cuestión de minutos.

Le gustaba la lluvia, el olor a tierra mojada y saltar los charcos que se formaban; sin embargo, sabiendo que un resfrío en esa época sería fatal, caminó de vuelta a paso rápido, prácticamente corriendo, lo cual no evitó que a mitad de trayecto un sonido le hiciera detenerse en seco. Era un maullido desconsolado. Limpiándose el agua que tenía en el rostro, frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. De nuevo escuchó el maullido.Notando que provenía de un recoveco escondido entre dos casas inmensas y al parecer abandonadas, se inclinó y afiló los ojos para vislumbrar qué había. Confirmó su sospecha: era un gato.

—Gatito, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó torciendo la boca.

No era una gran fan de los mininos, teniendo preferencia por perros, pero ver el animalito indefenso y empapado le encogió el corazón. «Qué hacer, qué hacer», se preguntó. Antes de decidirse a algo, el gato se incorporó maullando y salió del recoveco cojeando de una de sus patas delanteras. No avanzó mucho y volvió a maullar. Su pelaje se encontraba mojado y parecía que se le habían formado rastas de lo descuidado que estaba. «Seguro es un gato callejero que no tiene hogar», deliberó Billie al comprobar que no tenía collar de identificación y suspirando se agachó a la altura del felino, acariciándole la cabeza y obteniendo un ronroneo que se perdió entre el sonido producido por la lluvia.

—Te vienes conmigo —anunció Billie, enderezándose y tomando al gato entre sus brazos. No había estado en sus planes inmediatos tener una mascota después de que su perro Scottie falleciera meses atrás por vejez, pero no podía abandonar al gatito lastimado en medio de la calle con esa lluvia torrencial.

Su casa estaba silenciosa, señal de que su papá se había marchado a su departamento alquilado no muy lejos de ahí. Simone, su madre, se hallaba en la cocina frente a una taza de té.

—¿Belle? —Inquirió ella con las cejas alzadas cuando llegó, haciéndole rodar los ojos—. Estás que chorreas agua.

—Sus discusiones son insoportables —dijo Billie. La mirada de su mamá cayó en el bulto peludo que llevaba y su expresión de asombro se transformó a una de curiosidad—. Es un gato, se llama Tom y es la nueva adición a la familia —informó resuelta. Tom era el nombre genérico que se le había ocurrido sin deliberarlo demasiado.

Simone no le hizo problemas, así como nunca lo hacía, y una vez en su habitación y luego de cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, utilizó una toalla para secar al minino. En efecto, su pata delantera estaba lastimada, una gran herida profunda surcándola de lado a lado.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, bonito? —preguntó en voz baja, recibiendo una lamida en su mano y sonriendo. Acarició al animal entre sus orejas y siguió secándole lo más cuidadosamente que podía—. Oh… así que no eres un él sino una ella. —Un miau perezoso pareció ratificarle—. No puedes quedarte con el nombre de Tom, ¿huh? —Maullido, una cabecita peluda frotándose contra su mano y Billie rió—. Está bien, sí puedes.

Tom era de un color caramelo oscuro, sus ojos eran avellanados y era una gata adulta. Aparte del arañón preocupante en su patita, parecía estar bien alimentada y sin pulgas. Lo que le desconcertaba eran las rastas.

—Mañana después de clases te llevaré al veterinario para que examine tu herida, ¿está bien? Hm, supongo que tienes hambre, Tomi; ven, vamos a la cocina a ver si hay leche, atún o lo que sea.

Si una persona que la conociera la viese en esos momentos no la hubiese reconocido como la chica con actitud irónica y egoísta que era. No era que Billie fuese alguien desagradable en extremo o llena de maldad; sin embargo, su trato con la gente no era muy cultivado y exceptuando su mejor amigo y conocidos que tenía por la banda en la que era vocalista, no alternaba mucho con el vasto resto. Los animales hacían brotar una parte de ella que nada más lo hacía, en especial los indefensos. Su madre había tenido que prohibirle ver documentales sobre calentamiento global y semejantes cuando era chica porque siempre acababa llorando a moco tendido por el destino de los pobres osos polares, entre otros. “Somos despreciables, mami”, solía decir. “Lo sé, cariño, ahora deja de mirar eso o te castigo”, recibía de respuesta.

—Da la impresión de que los animales te gustan más que los humanos —también había bromeado su padre una vez años atrás. Y más o menos había dado en el clavo.

Tom resultó tener hambre voraz y engulló todo el filete de atún y leche que le dio después de terminar de secarla con la secadora de cabello. Billie acomodó una canasta de mimbre sin utilizar de su madre con mantas y puso ahí a la gata en una esquina de su dormitorio para irse a acostar. Era jueves, noche de escuela, y tenía un concierto en un café de la ciudad el día siguiente. Ni bien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, se durmió profundamente.

Fue la sensación húmeda de lamidas de una lengua áspera en su mejilla lo que le hizo removerse en su cama, creyendo que soñaba. Las lamidas siguieron insistentes y cuando rozaron su labio inferior, reaccionó de golpe. No era un sueño, realmente estaba pasando. Las pesadas cortinas que tenía para no permitir que rayos de sol o de la luna se filtraran sumergían el cuarto en una oscuridad que apenas le permitió distinguir una sombra encima de su cama cuyos ojos refulgían en la negrura en tono verdoso.

—¿Quién mierda eres? —preguntó con tono agudo antes de en un salto estar en pie blandiendo su teléfono como si pudiera servirle de algo.

No obtuvo respuesta y con el corazón latiéndole acelerado por la adrenalina y el miedo, se las arregló para prender la lámpara de su velador. Cuando la luz iluminó la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, atónita de lo que encontró: una chica desnuda. No se vio capaz de formar palabras ni pensamientos coherentes.

—¿Miau? —ofreció la aparecida, ladeando el rostro y poniéndose a cuatro patas en el colchón en su dirección.

—¿Qué? —Por inercia Billie giró hacia la canasta donde se suponía que dormía la gata que había rescatado esa noche. No estaba—. ¿Qué has hecho con Tom? —inquirió con la voz crispada. Seguía pasmada y su teléfono en alto como si representara un peligro.

Retrocedió poco a poco hacia el interruptor de luz cerca a la puerta y lo encendió. La chica desnuda había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba sentada en sus talones lamiendo su mano y la herida que tenía en el brazo. La comprensión fue directamente a su cerebro como un relámpago y de nuevo sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Podía ser? La herida estaba ahí, el cabello de la chica era el mismo de la gata, incluso tenía las rastas de las que había intentado librarse infructuosamente horas atrás.

—¿Tom?

«Qué estupidez estoy pensando», se dijo. Sin embargo, estaba ahí y ante la mención del nombre, la chica había alzado la cabeza y soltado un casi inaudible “miau”. «Sé lógica, sé lógica, sé lógica…» pero su mantra no evitó que dejara su teléfono en el velador y se acercara con lentitud hacia la figura en su cama, que al notar su aproximación la miró con sus grandes ojos avellanados como si estuviera a la expectativa. Era el mismo castaño de la gata.

—No puede ser —murmuró. Increíblemente, _sí_ parecía serlo.

Sin darle la espalda porque no estaba muy segura de qué podría hacer o no su gata-convertida-en-humana, fue hacia su armario y sacó de ahí una camiseta de gran tamaño de los Rolling Stone que a veces utilizaba con pijama. Tom le seguía contemplando y cuando Billie tomó aire para infundirse valor, sonrió.

—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó.

—Umh… no…

Billie tuvo que resistir la urgencia de bufar. La voz que había brotado de la garganta de Tom había sido gangosa como si no hubiese sido empleada en prolongado tiempo.

—Lamento informarte que lo que hiciste justo ahora fue hablar —dijo con solemnidad. Lo que consiguió fue que una pequeña risa retumbara en las paredes—. Hasta puedes reírte y, sin duda, me entiendes, esto certifica que tanto tus cuerdas vocales como tu entendimiento están bien.

Al finalizar su conclusión, Billie parpadeó. Estaba hablando con un felino que había rescatado en plena lluvia y se había transformado en una persona; en específico, en una chica desnuda con pechos redondos, suaves, rostro con facciones bonitas y marcada figura de mujer. El color se le fue a la cara y exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo. Parecía que a minutos de haber aceptado la situación, a los siguientes lo irreal volvía a calarle y le tentase a calificarse como una loca. Negándose a caer de nuevo en el pasmo y congelarse, fue hacia Tom.

—Tienes que ponerte algo.

—¿Tengo?

Sin quererlo, bajó su vista; recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha y un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago. _Tenía que_. Hizo que levantara los brazos y le ayudó a ponerse la camiseta. Revisó la herida e indicando un firme “espérame aquí”, sacó del botiquín de emergencias del baño crema antiséptica, algodón, agua oxigenada y gasa. Al regresar a su habitación, Tom estaba en posición fetal.

—¿Estás bien?

—Uhm… ¿Miau? —Billie suspiró, y le echó agua oxigenada a un pedazo de algodón para limpiar el arañazo.

—Puedes intentar hablarme. Debes de contarme cómo así has cambiado, por qué estás herida y qué vas a hacer. Eso si quieres o necesitas de alguna forma mi ayuda. Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí pero mañana…

—Miau.

Otra vez un suspiro abandonó los labios de Billie. Usualmente no era de las que podían jactarse de tener paciencia, todo lo opuesto, podía reaccionar bastante mal cuando menos lo esperaba la otra persona. Pero al ver a Tom distinguía una mixtura del animalito callejero y desamparado y una chica sexy; era una combinación muy perturbadora que a su vez le tenía curiosa y a la expectativa. Después de limpiar la herida, la cubrió con una capa de crema antiséptica y luego con gasa.

—Ven aquí, voy a cubrirte —indicó haciendo que Tom se introdujera en la cama. Era dócil, callada y… _desesperante_. Billie apagó las luces y se acostó, estremeciéndose cuando Tom primero estiró una pierna, la enredó con la suya y movió todo su cuerpo en su dirección. Dejó una lamida con su lengua áspera en su mejilla y un ronroneo que envió electricidad por cada uno de sus miembros—. Suficiente —dijo seria—, duerme.

—Miau…

—Nada de miaus. Duerme y cuando amanezca veremos qué hacer contigo.

A pesar de eso, Billie no desbarató la posición en la que estaban. Incluso si Tom había estado desnuda y se hallaban en pleno invierno, su calor corporal no había dejado de ser tibio, quizá demasiado caliente. Aparte de su lengua áspera, sus ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad y sus uñas que parecían garras duras y largas no había encontrado otra característica felina en ella. Cavilando todo esto, dejó que sus párpados cayeran pesados y sumergiéndose de a pocos en un sueño profundo, no estuvo segura que si el “gracias, Bill” que escuchó fue producto de su imaginación o realidad.

Fue la alarma de su teléfono lo que hizo que Billie se despertara de golpe, sentándose en la cama, desorientada. Tenía exactamente media hora antes de que Andreas pasara por ella para ir a la escuela, y estaba por levantarse cuando se acordó de Tom. Se encontraba sola en su cama. «No puede haber sido un jodido sueño», pensó contrayendo el rostro. En la canasta que había acomodado estaba la gata despierta, estirándose con la cola en alto y mirándola. Era la personificación de la ternura y se dejó llevar por eso, yendo hacia el animal y acariciándole la cabeza.

—¿Acaso tú te convertiste en una preciosa chica, eh, pequeña? —La gata maulló, recibiendo con satisfacción su mimo. Fue entonces cuando Billie vio que en la canasta estaba la gasa que le había puesto a Tom. Se quedó quieta, no haciéndole caso cuando comenzó a dar vueltas entre sus piernas—. Supongo que tienes hambre —murmuró y resopló—. Desde que llegaste he estado hablando como si pudieras escucharme.

Seguida de Tom, bajó a la cocina y sirvió un tazón de leche. Su madre seguiría durmiendo hasta las nueve o más. Cuando se cambió, se maquilló y demás, regresó a la cocina; no vio a la gata y el tazón estaba a la mitad.

—Gatita, ¿dónde estás? —La encontró en la sala, tendida plácidamente en el sillón con la TV prendida. Andreas estaría ahí en cualquier minuto. Billie se sentó y le acarició entre las orejas—. ¿Quieres ver TV? Está bien. ¿Quieres pasearte toda la casa? Está bien mientras no hagas desastre pero, por favor no actúes raro frente a mi mamá que seguro le da un infarto y… bueno, vivir con papá no sería malo, pero pelearíamos y no, mejor no.

No hubo maullidos ni ronroneos en aceptación y el sonido de llantas le indicó que debía irse. Omitió despedirse y salió, entrando al auto de Andreas y dejando su mochila en la parte trasera. Andi era su mejor amigo desde tiempos inmemorables, más o menos desde que un día en el jardín de infantes le había quitado su pelota verde limón como toda una niña abusiva. Muchos en su escuela habían intentado relacionarlos, otros juraban que siquiera eran amigos con derecho, pero lo cierto era que más allá de puro y exclusivo amor filial no existía nada de atracción entre ellos; habían tratado cuando tenían trece y no pudieron ir más allá de un beso con labios cerrados que les supo a incesto. Todo eso había sido antes de descubrir que a Billie le interesaban mucho más las chicas que los chicos, y que Andreas aceptara oficialmente que las prefería rubias y con una delantera prominente; dos atributos que ella no cumplía.

—Tienes ojeras, estás horrible —fue el saludo que le dirigió su amigo cuando se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Calla —le silenció, y ahogó un bostezo—. Tú siempre estás horrible  y no digo nada. —Había dormido menos de cuatro horas entre acostarse tarde y su súbita interrupción en plena noche. Miró a Andreas sacarle la lengua y contempló la posibilidad de contarle, la cual descartó con rapidez; debía tener alguna clase de certeza sobre lo que sucedía y sobre qué o quién era Tom antes de abrir la boca y ser tomada como demente—. Ayer mi papá fue a la casa. Me tienen harta con sus peleas.

—Hasta ahora no entiendo peleas de qué —dijo Andreas deteniéndose ante una luz roja.

—Daños emocionales, alega uno; el otro, dinero. Creo que en el fondo solo quieren alargar todo para ver si pueden solucionarlo. Patético —se encogió los hombros, seleccionando un CD al azar entre los disponibles y metiéndolo en el equipo del vehículo—. ¿Sigue en pie ir a tocar hoy en el café ese? Si hubo una cancelación mando al infierno a Georg.

—Sí, de hecho. Pero igual puedes mandarlo al infierno, ¿te conté que anteayer me metió en un problema inmenso?

Como no le había contado, Andi siguió hablando. Billie no le prestó demasiada atención, su cabeza más concentrada en una gata cuya sola existencia rozaba lo insólito, además, ¿por qué se sentía más fascinada que estupefacta?, y eso que el término le parecía que cargaba una connotación más positiva de lo que debía.

Billie pasó las primeras horas pensando qué hacer con Tom, lidiando con dificultad con la ansiedad anclada en su estómago para regresar a su casa y comprobar nuevamente que todo no había sido más que un sueño, sin mencionar que temía encontrar a su madre aterrorizada o algo peor. También contemplaba la posibilidad de interrogar a la «¿criatura?», consideró en clases de Biología, más entretenida en hacer dibujos tribales en el borde su cuaderno que escuchar a la profesora y su aburrida voz monótona. «¿Habrá gente gato?», se interrogó ahogando una risa estúpida con el reverso de la mano y convirtiéndolo después en un bostezo disimulado.

Cuando arrastraba los pies por los pasillos para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, se le ocurrió que sin interesar nada, quizá podría _conservar_ a Tom, así como si fuese una simple mascota. Las ensoñaciones pronto se tornaron maquinaciones oscuras y elaboradas sobre cómo podría ocultar de su madre la metamorfosis que sufría su gata y sus implicancias. Sería cuestión de averiguar si es que cambiaba a voluntad y… Fue una palmada de Georg dada en su espalda con fuerza la que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Estaba reflexionando seriamente sobre eso? Culpar a la falta de sueño fue el recurso fácil que empleó.

—Luces como si planearas conquistar al mundo —le saludó el chico de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos verdes con una sonrisa contagiosa—. Andi me ha dicho que me quieres mandar al infierno, uh —fastidió, sentándose a su lado en la clase que compartían.

—No, no —negó y se miró las uñas. El viejo gruñón que les dictaba ese curso hizo aparición y evitó que buscase formas de extender la conversación para que después Georg, con lo inquisidor que era, no le estuviese fastidiando sobre su humor taciturno hasta sacarla de sus casillas.

Cuando llegó caminando a su casa desde la parada de buses debido a que Andreas había tenido una cita con una pobre ingenua, tenía un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda e intranquilidad con la que no supo bien qué hacer al ingresar a la sala y ver a Simone con su ropa cómoda para después de trabajo con Tom dormida en su regazo.

—¿Te ha causado problemas? —preguntó observando a detalle a la gata y a su madre.

—Es un encanto —dijo Simone, acariciando a Tom entre las orejas y obteniendo un ronroneo muy bajo que puso en evidencia que no dormía—. Está muy bien educado y me ha hecho compañía desde que llegué. ¿Te lo encontraste en la calle sin más?

—Sí, ayer en plena lluvia, y es gata, mamá, hembra —aclaró, resistiendo el impulso de coger al animal en sus brazos y subir al segundo piso. Recordó sus frías conjeturas sobre cómo quedársela y tragó saliva. Estaba auténticamente intrigada pero las cosas no se moverían a su ritmo, lo sabía—. ¿Qué hay de comer?

—Lasagna. Deberías cambiarle el nombre, Tom no es apropiado para una chica, ¿verdad, cielo?

El maullido largo y adormecido que resonó en la casa logró que Billie hiciera una mueca. «Traidora, quedamos en que ese sería tu nombre y ahora te jodes», pensó, y estaba por ir a la cocina cuando de súbito se acordó de la herida que atravesaba el brazo de Tom; o pata, más apropiadamente dicho ahora que estaba en forma felina.

—Voy a llevarla al veterinario —anunció, arrodillándose al lado de Simone y examinando a la gata. Para su desconcierto, la herida que la noche anterior había sido profunda ahora no se mostraba más que como una superficial, como si el proceso de curación estuviese acelerado en extremo—. Tal vez no —farfulló confusa.

Durante la comida su padre no dio señales de vida llamando por teléfono o apareciéndose sin ser invitado, así que fue sin mayores sobresaltos aun cuando Tom no dejó tranquila a Billie hasta que le permitió sentarse en sus piernas.

—¿Vas a salir? —quiso saber Simone cuando la ayudaba a lavar el servicio.

—Sí, Georg ha conseguido que nos contraten para tocar en un café del centro. Ni se te ocurra decir que vas a sentirte sola, porque tienes a Tom —advirtió con una sonrisa, secándose las manos cuando el último plato fue puesto en su sitio. Su madre puso sus ojos en blanco y se despidió con un ‘cuídate’ cuando Andreas fue por ella.

El concierto resultó mejor de lo que había esperado. La naturaleza sociable de Patrick, el baterista de la banda, y Georg les brindaba constantes oportunidades de hacer shows en distintos locales, uno que otro remunerado, pero a veces se armaban líos con los equipos, el alcohol gratuito o falta de, y demás tonterías que le dejaban murmurando “tenían que ser jodidos hombres” molesta. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando abrió sigilosa la puerta y subió a su habitación. Tom se hallaba ahí, bien despierta, y no en su cesta sino en su cama.

—¿Me esperabas, Tomi? —bostezó y la miró fijamente, quizá en el fondo esperando a que la transformación ocurriese ahí frente a ella. No pasó nada excepto un ronroneo—. Tuve una noche  aburrida —siguió hablando cuando se quitó el maquillaje— y un amigo de Patrick no dejó de pedirme el teléfono como si tuviera alguna oportunidad, tan ridículo el pobre. ¡Pero sacudimos el maldito lugar! —Se calló, notando que se había desvestido y puesto pijamas delante de la gata. Se sonrojó—. A la mierda… —susurró cuando Tom se mostró resuelta a dormir a sus pies.

A pesar de querer permanecer despierta con la esperanza de que en vez de un felino apareciese una chica, el cansancio que cargaba del día anterior más toda la energía que había perdido esa noche le rindieron cuentas. Fue el frío lo que le hizo recuperar un poco de conciencia; por inercia intentó halar sus cobertores pero no pudo. Abrió un ojo y pronto el otro, vislumbrando una sombra que se le hizo conocida.

—Oye —dijo con voz ronca. De nuevo intentó jalar para cubrirse y aceptó que, en efecto era el peso de Tom lo que no le permitía hacerlo—. Estoy congelándome —se quejó.

—Umh… —Las uñas de Tom se pasaron por su cadera—. Tienes la piel manchada —musitó.

—Tatuaje —corrigió aún embotada y sentándose—. Está oscuro —su comentario era estúpido, lo comprobó ni bien sus ojos chocaron con los de Tom que brillaban en la oscuridad, verdosos—. Eh, bueno… —se adelantó, antes de estirarse hacia la mesa de noche y encender la luz. Tom afiló la vista por unos segundos, como si la iluminación le hiriera y Billie se fijó que estaba desnuda. Otra vez.

—Tatuaje —repitió lo que había dicho segundos antes como si estuviera hechizada. También nuevamente sus uñas, gruesas, filosas, se pasearon en su cadera, arañándole superficialmente la piel y provocándole escalofríos.

—Es una estrella de cinco puntas —explicó. No detenía los rasguños aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba como si fuera una caricia erótica que avivaba sus instintos con presteza. Cómo no hacerlo, si Tom en su forma humana era una bella chica con curvas en los lugares idóneos y que siempre se le presentaba sin prendas. Billie sentía que eso era tan cruel como sentar a un famélico frente a un banquete del que no podía degustar nada. Con una exhalación profunda, se apartó y se bajó su camiseta que estaba a la altura de su cintura—. ¿Tienes hambre? Al llegar me fijé que no tocaste tu comida.

—No —negó Tom, inclinándose sobre ella, como si la olisqueara.

—Eh, ¿frío? —Billie ya ni sabía por qué preguntaba. Había aprendido que los gatos tenía una temperatura ligeramente superior a los humanos y así como otras características gatunas, Tom conservaba eso, manteniéndose caliente a pesar de que hiciese un frío endemoniado.

—Hueles —ronroneó prácticamente en su oído— a deseo.

Los colores se dispararon en la cara de Billie, concentrados en sus mejillas y sus orejas, y abrió la boca para defenderse, sin embargo, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Solo aquellas palabras habían ido directo a su entrepierna, haciéndole estremecer y que sus músculos interiores se contrajeran necesitados. Había pasado mucho sin tener intimidad con alguien, quizá era por eso. Tom bajó el rostro hacia su cuello y le dio un lametón largo. O quizá era la viva e innegable excitación que le producía su gata, reconsideró.

—Basta —dijo cuando se acordó que tenía cuerdas vocales y que podía hacer uso de ellas.

—¿Basta? —jugó Tom, volviendo a lamerle, bajando a su clavícula y mordisqueándole, clavándole sus colmillos no muy desarrollados.

—Sí, detente —afirmó decidida—. Tom… —Podía ser que cada centímetro de piel estuviera ávido de contacto, de sexo duro, pero su lógica le hacía luchar. Algo era aceptar el fenómeno tan extraño como era el de la gata que podía volverse humana y viceversa, pero otro era involucrarse físicamente en todo sentido posible, incluso si sospechase que hacerlo le traería una satisfacción inmediata que pocas veces podría sentir a lo largo de su vida—. Tom, ya. Para —exigió nuevamente.

—Hm…

—No quiero que hagas esto —siseó.

Cerró los muslos, como si insulsamente quisiera sellar sus ganas, lo cual resultó más difícil todavía cuando uno de sus pechos fue apresado con firmeza por una mano mientras otra separó con ímpetu sus rodillas, pasó por sus muslos interiores y se detuvo a pocos milímetros de su entrepierna. Las rastas de Tom caían sueltas y sus ojos en la oscuridad eran como dos faros a los que, si no se cuidaba, podía quedar mirando como hipnotizada. Billie quiso dejarse llevar, jadeó con dedos apretujando con una mezcla agradable de fuerza y cuidado su pezón, y una pierna colándola entre las suyas y empujando rítmicamente.

—Y así dices que no quieres…

Tardó más de lo que hubiese sido requerido si su estado fuese uno normal, pero finalmente la frase, clara, llena de sarcasmo, se coló en su cerebro y le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, con furia. Empujó a Tom con tanta ira que la hizo caer del colchón y se cubrió con la sábana.

—Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo —gruñó. La mirada de Tom se quedó clavada en ella por lo que se sintió como una eternidad antes de que la puerta fuese abierta y en dos parpadeos, en vez de la chica, estuviese ahí una gata que salió sin ver atrás.

Volverse a dormir fue tarea dura después de eso pero, como el día siguiente era sábado y no tenía pendientes, no luchó con ahínco con su insomnio y encendió su computadora en un intento vano de distraerse. Estuvo por dejarse vencer por la curiosidad de si Tom se había quedado en la casa o se había marchado, sin embargo, la molestia ganó infaltable cada vez al acordarse de sus palabras. Se sentía como una jodida marioneta sexual de un bicho raro, y no era que le tocara un nervio sensible mantener una relación en estricto sentido físico; que le hiciese nadar en mares de ignorancia, jugando a no decir más que monosílabos y mostrarse como lo deseara, esos sí que eran su problema.

—Tienes ojeras —señaló su madre cuando al día siguiente bajó a desayunar-almorzar.

—¿Me quedé haciendo un trabajo hasta tarde? —ofreció Billie dubitativa y Simone largó una carcajada que significaba _sí, cómo no, cariño_ —. ¿Has visto a Tom? —preguntó cuando estaba inclinada viendo el refrigerador y evaluando si tomar jugo de naranja o durazno.

—No, pensé que estaba en tu habitación.

—No —negó, más que dispuesta a ignorar la sensación de malestar en sus vísceras—. Ya volverá, supongo. Es un gato callejero, no se le puede pedir mucho —farfulló, sin importarle si era escuchada o no.

***

Una semana transcurrió bastante rápido y, aunque no lo admitiese así como así, se sintió más que aliviada cuando Tom hizo acto de aparición el lunes en la tarde, ingresando a la casa por una de las ventanas abiertas de la cocina e instalándose como si nunca se hubiese desaparecido. La diferencia radicó en que comenzó a actuar como si Billie no estuviese ahí, acompañando de arriba abajo a Simone y, cuando ella no estaba, echándose a tomar la siesta en los lugares menos esperados; como el tejado bajo encima del garaje o en los cestos de ropa recién lavada.

—¿Vas a ignorarme para siempre o qué, gata? —dijo Billie molesta cuando vio que Tom se encontraba al costado de su madre, su cabeza apoyada en sus faldas y dormitando. No hubo ni un maullido en respuesta, ronroneo o siquiera un movimiento de cola.

—Algo le habrás hecho a la pobrecilla para molestarla —se burló Simone, su atención fija en la televisión en su telenovela de las cinco.

—Más bien lo que no le dejé hacer —replicó críptica. Para su diversión, reparó que Tom había reconocido su presencia y le clavaba sus ojos que lucían especialmente penetrantes—. Si las miradas matasen, eh, gata —fastidió.

—Deja en paz a Tom.

—Como sea. Ya vuelvo, iré al ensayo. —Con un último vistazo a Tom que había vuelto a aparentar dormir, se fue.

La cochera de Patrick era el lugar en el que ensayaban mientras renegociaban el contrato con el estudio para bandas amateurs como la de ellos. Las aspiraciones que tenía Billie no eran demasiado altas, pero le servían bastante bien para pasar sus ratos libres. Todo había empezado por iniciativa de Patrick que le había dicho a Georg, que en ese entonces ya era su amigo, sobre su idea de tocar covers y tal vez canciones originales cuando se pudiera. Para ella, llegar a ser la vocalista había sido por una conversación relajada y sin exigencias. Andreas, por su lado, también tocaba la batería y para no chocar con Patrick había quedado de guitarrista, un instrumento que también tocaba aunque no con la misma pasión y talento que la batería.

De eso año y medio ya. Billie caminó lento escuchando música a todo volumen y sin querer pensar en cierta gata odiosa, pero sus deseos de sumergirse de lleno en la práctica se vieron truncados cuando descubrió que Patrick estaba ahí. “Georg dijo que vendría más tarde”, le explicó Patrick cuando increpó alterada, “sólo queda esperar a que el cabrón cumpla”. Y habían esperado por espacio de media hora entre conversación banal.

—Georg no vendrá, es oficial —dijo Patrick después de recibir un mensaje de texto, lanzándose en el sillón en el que estaba Billie y haciéndole rebotar un poco—. Sin Andreas, estamos tú y yo, Bills, ¿no quieres aprovechar el tiempo?

—No me digas así —pidió Billie, dándole un puntapié suave—. Estúpido Andi —se quejó ignorando la insinuación. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ese flirteo descarado. Patrick, en su más de metro ochenta y cinco, sus ojos y cabello, negros como ébano, parecía una versión contemporánea de Don Juan Tenorio; el mismo encanto que la leyenda, la misma capacidad de hacer que las mujeres cayeran ante él como moscas ante la miel.

Cuando recién se habían conocido, hacía poco menos de dos años atrás, la atracción había sido mutua e instantánea. Billie nunca se había arrepentido de lo sucedido entre ellos dos, y más porque habían tenido el suficiente desapego para no hacerlo trascender a más de lo que había significado: un simple encuentro. Había visto a Patrick con varias mujeres con el pasar de los meses, de variadas edades y grados de “bonita”, y como la banda los hacía conocidos entre el público juvenil, parecía que la suerte no se le iba a acabar pronto en cuestión de conseguirse a quien quisiera. Sin querer, se acordó de Andreas, que aunque no seguía de cerca los pasos de casanova de Patrick, no se quedaba atrás en conseguir su ración de chicas.

No como ella.

—Estás callada, Bills —le llamó Patrick haciendo un caminito con sus dedos desde su propia pierna hasta llegar a la suya que no estaba cubierta más que por pantis—. Ayer estaba hablando con Georg sobre ti, nos preguntamos hace cuánto no tienes algo de acción —dijo suave, socarrón.

Billie no se escandalizó por la confianza o cómo abordaba el tema. Desde que había entrado a la adolescencia y resolvió que las niñas de su edad eran demasiado estúpidas, solo había tenido amigos cercanos y se había acostumbrado a su conversación directa y sin eufemismos. Le dio un golpe a la mano de Patrick que comenzaba a trepar por su pierna en dirección al norte y se acomodó el cabello.

—Dudo que a Georgie o a ti les importe una mierda eso. Y si no es así, búsquense una vida lo que es ya porque es bastante triste —espetó. Se puso en pie y estiró sus músculos medio agarrotados, pero no anunció que se iba. Dio un par de vueltas, encendió un cigarro y vio que Patrick seguía desparramado en el sillón con su teléfono en la mano, indudablemente ya haciendo planes.

Como se sentía, Billie sabía que saldría con él hacia el club al que se iba a ir. No quería regresar a su casa; su hogar que siempre se le había presentado como un lugar ideal para resguardarse de cosas, personas negativas o todo lo que no quisiera afrontar, ahora era lo que albergaba su principal fuente de fastidio. QueTom no hubiese vuelto a convertirse en humana y le hiciese a su estilo la ley del hielo le irritaba a niveles desconocidos.

—Oye, Pat, ¿qué me respondes si te digo que mi gata puede convertirse en una persona, y no cualquiera, sino una chica increíblemente sexy que parece que quiere acostarse conmigo?

Patrick rió, le miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y luego volvió a reír.

—Diría que en serio te hace falta que te agarren hasta dejarte sin energía para que así no te inventes semejante disparate. Me ofrezco de voluntario —sugirió, echándole una ojeada de palmo en palmo, a lo que Billie rodó los ojos. Le dio una calada final a su cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo en un cenicero siempre dispuesto ahí para ella y Georg que eran los que tenían el mal hábito, y sentarse en el regazo de Patrick que le miró enarcando una ceja—. ¿Estás jugando?

—No.

Y no lo hacía. «Estaré condenada al infierno por darle la razón, pero…», no pensó más, porque Patrick dejó un beso en su cuello, justo en su pulso. Billie sabía de su propio atractivo personal, hasta le había sacado provecho en pos de ingresar a sitios para mayores de edad, esa no era su dificultad a la hora de conseguirse a _alguien_. Era que no había buena sincronización, ya que o no encontraba a quien le interesase lo suficiente o cuando lo hacía la persona estaba fuera de su alcance. «Como Tom», secundó su mente.

Patrick tomó su barbilla y la dirigió hacia él, sin embargo, antes de concretar el beso que quería, se detuvo para coger entre sus uñas un pelo.

—Tu gata te persigue, Bills —se mofó, y con ligereza quiso besarla pero ella ya no se dejó.

—Es su maldita manía de echarse en la ropa recién lavada —rezongó—. Olvídalo, me voy —declaró, acomodándose la ropa y levantándose con presteza.

Hizo un gesto vago de nos vemos y salió del garaje, abrazándose a sí misma para disminuir el frío en la caminata que tenía por delante de unas cuantas manzanas. La realidad era que sí, Tom le perseguía, mayormente en forma de pensamientos y acuciante curiosidad; y ahora se las había arreglado para intervenir cuando estaba dispuesta a tener sexo insignificante gracias a que le había hecho acordar que tenía deseo, ajá, pero no precisamente de un chico mujeriego, alto y de cabello negro.

Con una leve llovizna humedeciendo su abrigo y cabello llegó a su casa, a pesar de que había estado por dar la media vuelta cuando al doblar la esquina unos gritos histéricos llegaron a sus oídos. Abrió la puerta y Tom se enredó en sus piernas, levantando la cola  y frotándose contra sus pantorrillas.

—¿Y ese cambio de actitud? —preguntó. Se encontraba con los nervios crispados por la llovizna y los gritos, pero Tom siguió insistente hasta que hizo cambiar sus deseos de patearla y estamparla contra la pared a unos menos perniciosos.

Comprobó que era sumamente fácil actuar como si Tom fuera un minino normal, acurrucarla contra ella y acariciarla; incluso las rastas que tan desprolijas le habían parecido al principio no le importunaban. La gata se había mostrado con su madre como una mascota ideal, cariñosa y contenta cuando era objeto de atención, nunca tenía comportamientos molestosos como afilar las uñas en los muebles de la sala. Estaba a mitad del recorrido de las escaleras cuando fue llamada por su nombre, evidenciando que había sido ruidosa al llegar y que no podía evitar que la forzasen a tomar partido en la discusión.

—Hola —saludó. Su padre, Jörg, miró desaprobatoriamente a Tom en sus brazos, pero eso no evitó que le diera un abrazo corto sin aplastar a la gata. Billie le sonrió, a sabiendas que otro sería su comportamiento si no fuera porque tenía alergia a los pelos—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estoy por irme —pronunció Jörg cuando su mamá negó a su pregunta—, quería saludarte y decirte que desde hoy el divorcio es oficial —anunció.

—¿Qué? —Según ella, los papeles ni siquiera habían sido firmados. Simone encendió un cigarro, un hábito abandonado por años y que había retomado desde que su ahora exmarido se había mudado. El olor a nicotina que en general tanto le gustaba, se le metió en la nariz como si fueran repulsivas agujas—. No sabía que ya habían iniciado el proceso.

—La semana pasada llegamos a un acuerdo por los ahorros en el banco y el departamento en Berlín —habló su mamá. Billie acarició a Tom que le lamió la mano y suspiró. No era que sus padres fueran muy acaudalados, pero por razones del trabajo de ambos habían comprado ese departamento, cuyas letras ya habían sido pagadas y los ahorros de toda una vida juntos (porque habían sido novios desde la escuela, unos cuantos años antes de que ella naciera) habían ido acumulándose.

—Supongo que felicitaciones —dijo. La atmósfera era tensa para cada uno por distintos motivos, y Tom emitió un ronroneo bajísimo que le abstuvo de abrir la boca de nuevo.

No era una niña y entre la paz, el silencio y los gritos, optaba por los primeros. Igualmente, no podía evitar que la confirmación de que era imposible una reconciliación y de nuevo tener una familia completa le dejara una vaga sensación de melancolía, lo cual le enfurecía porque había creído que lo tenía aceptado. Era una noticia anunciada por meses. Ingresó a su habitación, situó a Tom en su cama y se sacó las pesadas botas y su chaqueta mojada antes de echarse y dejar caer los párpados.

—No deberías estar triste.

—No lo estoy —replicó al instante sin contenerse. Cuando la información de lo que estaba sucediendo golpeó su cerebro, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Tom era humana, desnuda como cada jodida oportunidad en la que se había aparecido, y estaba arrodillada en la cama. No había sentido el cambio de peso en el colchón, fue lo que recapacitó, estirando una mano y agarrando un brazo de la otra chica como si quisiera constatar que sí estaba ahí y no se lo imaginaba.

—Sí lo estás —le refutó Tom con serenidad. Parecía que su capacidad de habla había evolucionado, o, lo más probable, que ahora que sí pretendiese entablar una charla la usara por completo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a consolarme? —se burló Billie, ignorando qué tan conmocionada se hallaba. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había visto a Tom así—. Porque puede que ahora sí obtengas lo que quieres. —Los labios de Tom se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de sensualidad y, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue improvisar un moño con sus rastas y menear la cabeza en una negativa—. No me vayas a salir con que ese barco ya partió porque si no…

—Si no qué —le retó, mostrando sus incipientes rastros de colmillos, soltándose de la mano que seguía en su brazo y haciendo notar que sus uñas también eran peligrosas.

—Puede que te obligue —quiso reír al expresar eso, pero como romper el ambiente de desafío hubiese sido una pérdida, se forzó a estar grave, mostrarse capaz de cumplir su supuesta intimidación.

—Saldrías perdiendo, Bill, y odias perder, así que cállate.

—Tienes personalidad —afirmó Billie pasmada, olvidando su amenaza vacía. Era estúpido, pero con lo poco que Tom había pronunciado y sin mostrar una actitud excepto cuando hacía o decía algo referente al sexo, había considerado que su gata en el fondo no tuviese un temperamento distintivo, que fuese más como un cascarón sin contenido. Comprobar lo contrario hizo que las revoluciones de libido en su sangre incrementasen.

Tom le besó, con rapidez y sin merced, con tal ímpetu que acabó tendida en la cama y respirando entrecortadamente. Pocas veces en su vida le habían besado así, y contestó como pudo, torpe. Los besos siguieron al igual que las caricias, bloqueando su mente de lo desagradable del día, de lo que había sucedido antes y su negativa inicial. La ropa quedó en su sitio; la suya al menos, porque no había ningún impedimento para tocar a la otra chica, y se aprovechó de esto. Sin saber cómo, el hambre fue disminuyendo hasta dejarlas compartiendo mimos cuidadosos y besos lánguidos.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Billie.

—Porque me necesitabas así como estoy ahora —fue la respuesta que consiguió y que provocó que el corazón le latiese fuerte y el estremecimiento que partía desde su columna se distribuye por todo su cuerpo—. Lo siento, Bill.

—Billie de Belle —aclaró con una voz aguda que le hizo toser. Tom rió, haciéndole constatar que ese sonido debía de ser uno de los más melodiosos que existían. «Controla la idiotez», se exigió—. Tú no te llamas Tom, ese es el nombre que yo te puse —dijo con el ceño fruncido, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo flexionado luego de tapar a Tom con parte del cobertor.

—Me gusta Tom —dijo con simpleza—, representa esta etapa, el estar viviendo contigo y tu madre.

A ella también ‘le gustaba Tom’, fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de que quedaran en silencio y entre besos perezosos el sueño nublara sus sentidos, ganándole a la excitación. Tal vez porque la tristeza producida gracias a la noticia del divorcio o la sorpresa de la aparición de la versión humana de Tom le habían agotado tanto, se sumergió tuvo un sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera fue interrumpido cuando Tom se encargó de ponerle pijamas.

Billie durmió aquella noche tranquila, apegándose inconscientemente al entalle cálido de la figura con la que compartía la cama y sin pesadillas ni frío. Distinto fue su despertar, uno violento ocasionado por un grito que le hizo respingar y tallarse los ojos.

—Qué mierda —rumió.

—Eso mismo, señorita Kaulitz. —Era su madre, y no sonaba complacida. Con lentitud giró hacia su izquierda y vio que Tom seguía ahí con forma humana y miraba de una a otra con obvia expresión de querer volverse invisible. Reparó en que al menos tenía una camiseta puesta y no estaba desnuda—. ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes a alguien aquí y no me habías dicho nada al respecto?

—Fue… inesperado —murmuró.

—Sé que tanto yo como tu padre somos liberales, pero esto es sobrepasarse, y ni te atrevas a decirme que te estoy avergonzando. —Simone estaba en el umbral de la puerta, manos en la cintura y con una apariencia de pocos amigos.

—Mamá, esta es… —Billie calló. No podía presentar a Tom como, bueno, _Tom_.

—Adrianne —se adelantó Tom. Estaba a kilómetros luz de presentar la confianza que había mostrado la noche anterior, pero ya no tenía la apariencia de querer mimetizarse con el ambiente—. Esto es mi culpa, lo siento. —Simone relajó los brazos, sin embargo, no dejó de alternar la mirada de una chica a la otra—. Soy amiga de Billie —siguió con una sonrisa vacilante— y anoche me botaron de casa en la madrugada por problemas familiares y no tenía a dónde ir. Lamento mucho el inconveniente, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Su madre buscó confirmarlo y Billie tuvo que acopiar toda su voluntad para no translucir que no era verdad. La mentira era grande como un edificio y aun así creíble porque las dos se hallaban bien vestidas, siquiera de la cintura para arriba en el caso de Tom, y cada una se hallaba a un lado de la cama de dos plazas; nada regalaba indicios de la verdad.

—Oh… —Simone había caído, lo supo ni bien la saña mutó a preocupación. Su mamá tenía un corazón de oro y Tom había dado en el blanco al mencionar que le habían echado de su hogar. «Allá va», pensó—. No somos demasiado estrictos con Belle, debes saber, cariño; solo tiene prohibido terminantemente traer a alguien sin avisar. Pero dado tu caso, Dios mío, siéntete como en tu casa, tenemos una habitación vacía que puedes usar. Cuando era joven pasé por algo similar y no tuve una mano amiga —suspiró con pesadez—. Les espero abajo en cinco y seguimos hablando, ¿está bien?

Cuando quedaron solas hubo un pesado mutismo.

—No sé qué tan asustada debo sentirme de lo bien que has mentido —dijo Billie al fin, levantándose. Esa capacidad de embaucar con tal naturalidad no debía ser normal, a su consideración. Una sonrisita se pegó a sus labios, a sabiendas de que en realidad nada de lo que sucedía relacionado a gata-Tom rozaba lo ordinario.

—No vi otra opción.

—Menudo embrollo —susurró, seleccionando un pantalón de pijama y sacando ropa interior de uno de sus cajones—. Es nueva —indicó pasándosela a Tom que miró la prenda con recelo. Ver a la otra adolescente cambiarse con desvergüenza a plena luz del día era algo diferente y envió ramalazos de excitación por todas sus células—. Mierda.

—No tenemos tiempo —dijo Tom, también recibiendo la coleta que le tendió para que se sujetase sus rastas.

—¿Huh?

—Deseo, de nuevo hueles a eso —explicó con exagerada despreocupación para su gusto.

—Vete al infierno —gruñó sonrojada, cuando de repente recordó algo—. Adrianne. Espera, ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre? —No requirió de un asentimiento, bastó con el pesar que hizo sombra en los ojos de Tom—. Es bonito, muy femenino.

—Ahora quien se debe ir al infierno eres tú —dijo entretenida.

Cuando bajaban al primer piso, Billie no pudo impedir querer morirse de la curiosidad por lo que pasaría. Una semana y unos días atrás su vida era la de una chica estándar, padres en pleno divorcio, cantante de una banda aficionada, harta de la escuela y medio antisocial; ahora existía en su mayoría pendiente de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar por una gata-humana o lo que fuera que era Tom, con quien tenía una abierta tensión sexual.

—¿Vas a quedarte con nosotras? —preguntó cuando estaban por llegar a la cocina, deteniendo a Tom—. Mi mamá es capaz de abrirte las puertas, pero…

—No te preocupes.

Billie se preocupaba a niveles astronómicos, y no dejó de hacerlo ni cuando Tomi contó que su trato con sus padres era distante y que se había encargado de ella misma desde que era una niña, aún con la protección de que le brindasen un techo. “Se estaba volviendo insufrible tenerlos ahí, pero no contar con ellos, así que sin nada más que lo que llevaba, puesto me fui”, completó una historia en la que magistralmente se había encargado de omitir demasiados detalles, evadiendo así el poder incriminarse.

—Como lo mencioné, puedes quedarte ahí cuanto quieras, Adrianne —dijo Simone. Era más que incuestionable que se veía en los zapatos de Tom y sus palabras eran serias. Tom sonrió ante la expectativa de Billie.

—No puedo aprovecharme de su hospitalidad, lo lamento. Ayer fue sorpresivo, pero sí tengo a dónde ir.

No había tocado su café ni las tostadas que tenía, y eso acarreó que la conversación se desviase. Billie presenciaba todo de nuevo, preguntándose qué tanto temor debía tener por su gata siendo tan embustera, y siguió así hasta que se dio cuenta de la posibilidad de que el cuento de Tom tuviese algo de verdad era bastante grande. El corazón se le enterneció.

—Puedes volver cuando quieras, eres bienvenida —se despidió Simone cuando le llamaron del trabajo por algo que tenía que supervisar urgente en la galería de arte que manejaba, dándole un abrazo que dejó a Tom de una pieza y que devolvió hesitando—. Oye, Billie, busca a la gatita que no la he visto toda la mañana.

—Lo haré, te espero para cenar.

Con su madre fuera del panorama, regresaron a su dormitorio. Su carácter hosco, egoísta, franco a un punto que rozaba lo desagradable parecía haberse ido de paseo y no conseguía manifestar todos sus pensamientos, por lo que cuando recibió una llamada de Andreas se apresuró a contestarla y alargar la conversación sobre las cosas irrelevantes que su amigo tenía para contarle. Cuando colgó ya no encontró a Tom.

Dos semanas tuvo que pasar soportando el interrogatorio de su mamá sobre ‘Adrianne’, los avances de Patrick que había visto el hecho de que casi le diese la oportunidad como carta blanca para que le molestase, los deberes del colegio que incrementaban por estar ya acabando el año escolar (su último, por suerte), y su papá queriendo restablecer lazos padre-hija para que volviese a ver a Tom. Según su madre, la gata iba a visitarla en las tardes y justo antes de que ella arribase desaparecía.

«Tom, hija de puta», pensaba a menudo.

Esa tarde llegaba de estar en la biblioteca con un compañero de estudios con el que tenía que hacer un proyecto final y que estaba seriamente considerando asesinar con las manos cuando cerca de su casa alguien se le cruzó en el camino.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte —saludó, sin detenerse. Se hallaba de mal humor y, en lo más hondo, lo sabía, resentida con Tom. Un maullido alto y que resonó en la calle poco transitada le contestó—. Vete —masculló, cuidando de no ser escuchada por un grupo de gente que pasaba y así evitar ser tomada como loca. Tom no desistió y Bill estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al llegar a su destino cuando notó que tenía laceraciones ensangrentadas en el lomo.

A pesar de que fingió que lo reflexionaba, la decisión ya estaba tomada porque podía estar todo lo disgustada que quisiera, sin embargo, era incapaz de dejar a algún animal herido sin atención, sin importar si se trataba de una gata mitad humana o algo así que le sacaba de quicio. «O tal vez por eso», caviló fastidiada. Constató que su madre no hubiese llegado todavía del trabajo y llevó en sus brazos a Tom a su dormitorio.

—Transfórmate —dijo—, es mejor si te trato las heridas así.

Cuando regresó del baño con los medicamentos necesarios, ya no había una gata sino una chica que había tomado la previsión de ponerse una manta encima de los hombros. Las heridas, que evidentemente habían sido hechas por zarpazos, eran numerosas y algunas más profundas que otras. Las limpió con esmero de la sangre y tierra seca que tenían adheridas y desinfectó en silencio. Tom se veía tan desmejorada tendida en su cama, sobresaltándose ante su toque y encima esa vulnerabilidad era resaltada por la desnudez, que Billie sintió que su molestia cobraba tintes diferentes, unos bastante similares a la preocupación.

—¿Viniste a mí porque estabas lastimada? —quiso saber en voz baja, usando esparadrapo para fijar una gasa en la herida que era la más gruesa y profunda. La duda palpable le hizo acordarse de lo bien que se las había arreglado para engañar a su madre—. No te atrevas a mentirme, si no quieres decir la verdad cállate y listo.

—Es tan fácil… —susurró Tom, girando hasta quedar de costado y enfrentándola. Sus pechos al descubierto se juntaron por la postura, luciendo suaves, accesibles, y Billie se impidió verlos.

—¿Qué? ¿Mentir?

—Sí. Creo que tenemos esa capacidad bastante desarrollada como un método más de sobrevivencia —explicó con una risita agria—. Solo vine porque quería tu cuidado, es la verdad.

—Oh, vaya, gracias, me haces sentir especial —dijo con sarcasmo a la vez que se levantaba y juntaba los algodones y la gasa que había utilizado.

—Lo eres, Bill —sonrió Tom, desconcertándola. Bostezó y sus ojos cayeron, su brazo reafirmando su posición debajo de su cabeza y sus piernas encogiéndose. Cuando Billie regresó de poner todo en su sitio, la halló dormida.

Quería siquiera estar una décima más de lo molesta que se encontraba pero no podía. Cubrió a Tom y se puso a esperar a que despertara, entreteniéndose en hacer una tarea de cálculo, curso que podía apostar tenía el único designo de hacer imposible el que todos de su clase se graduaran ese junio. Estaba tan concentrada que cuando su teléfono que tenía al lado en el escrito vibró, se sobresaltó.

—Me has dado el jodido susto de mi vida —dijo irritada. Era Andreas.

—Cuando quieras. Estoy fuera de tu casa, estás, ¿no? —Andi esperó a una afirmación antes de seguir hablando e ignorando adrede el “pero”—. ¿Aún dejan la llave de repuesto debajo del macetero? Ah, no me respondas, acabo de encontrarla, estoy entrando y nos vemos dentro de exactamente un minuto.

Esa era la confianza que le había dado a Andreas, o más que dársela se la había ganado por tanto tiempo de conocerse. Billie miró a Tom que había despertado por su conversación y le dijo que se cubriera más.

—Tienes una chica en tu cama —fue lo primero que hizo su amigo al ingresar, señalando lo obvio.

—Vaya genio. ¿No serás parte de la MENSA y no lo sabía? —ironizó Billie. Seguía en la silla del escritorio y hacía lo mejor que podía para ocultar que estaba nerviosa. Tom se desperezó, haciendo que la manta resbalase un poco y revelase la mitad de uno de sus pechos—. Mierda.

—Y está desnuda. _Desnuda_.

La reiteración provocó que Tom hiciera un sonidito que Billie identificó como siseo propio de desconfianza. Jodido embrollo en el que estaba metida.

—Este es mi amigo de toda la vida, Andi —lo presentó, recuperando el habla mientras Tom se cubría hasta no dejar más que su cabeza al descubierto—. Esta es… —lo pensó e hizo una mueca—, Adrianne.

—Un gusto —dijo Andreas, estirando la mano y aproximándose a la figura envuelta de Tom con la diversión plasmada en el rostro. Su sorpresa del principio ya había sido superada con creces.

—No te acerques —se le adelantó Tom antes de que llegara demasiado lejos, adivinando sus intenciones. Se sujetó mejor la manta y una sonrisa suave se posó en sus labios, alivianando el ambiente. Billie llegó hacia ellos, dispuesta a patearle los testículos a su amigo si intentaba algo extraño—. Es que, bien, estoy desnuda como lo señalaste. Sería incómodo.

Andreas fue hacia el asiento giratorio que había abandonado Billie, y esta se ubicó al lado de Tom.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? — De nuevo estaba la confianza tan arraigada que compartían.

—Es complicado… —alargó hasta quedar callada. Si su mentira no era elaborada, Andi le descubriría, y como no se le ocurría qué decir, miró a Tom buscando que la auxiliase.

—En pocas palabras, soy una desconsiderada que solo busca a Belle cuando quiere algo, y Belle no tiene el corazón para botarme. Esa es nuestra dinámica de relación.

Andreas miró a Billie fijamente con un claro, “defíneme _algo_ , aunque puedo imaginarme bien qué es”. Librarse de él después de eso no resultó difícil, principalmente porque Tom de nuevo dio muestras de sus dotes engatusadores, haciendo que su amigo se fuera por propia iniciativa y haciéndola concientizar que en verdad esa ‘habilidad’ le provocaba gran recelo.

—Le gustaste a Andreas —señaló cuando revisaba una vez más las heridas. Era de noche y su madre no tardaría en llegar de la visita a sus amigas—. Ahora entiendo un poco más eso de que mentir puede llegar a ser un arte. A mí no me mientas, prefiero tu silencio a tus falsedades.

Tom jadeó bajo cuando remplazó una gasa, pero como había supuesto, la herida estaba mucho mejor que antes; no cerrada pero ya no a carne viva. No se había olvidado de cómo parecía tener capacidad para curarse más rápido de lo normal y acarició entre las heridas con cuidado hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal.

—¿No puedes quedarte siendo mi mascota? —dijo de pronto en un arranque de honestidad.

—¿Preferías que fuera así? —cuestionó Tom, incorporándose y mirando detrás de ella, como si aguardase a que repentinamente alguien más hiciese aparición.

—No… no me gusta verte herida, no me gusta ver a ningún animal herido, y no digo que lo seas, pero sabes de qué hablo. Aquí tienes casa, comida, y a mi madre.

—Y te tengo a ti. El extra —sonrió.

El sonido de los pasos que hacían crujir la madera de los escalones llegó hacia ella, y sin dejar que el pánico le dominara, se adelantó a recibir a su madre en medio del pasadizo para que no ingresara a su habitación, preguntándole qué iban a comer.

***

Billie despertó con lamidas en la mejilla y el peso ligero de patas en su brazo. Era Tom dándole el ‘buenos días’. Bostezó y rodó con languidez, evitando hacer caer a la gata y vio la hora; «¿Buenos días?, buenas tardes más bien», se corrigió acomodándose el cabello que le caía en la cara. Pasaba del mediodía. La noche anterior se había quedado hasta elevadas horas de la madrugada terminando un proyecto. Todo en ella había objetado cuando su compañero de clases le había dicho que no podía más que el sábado pero no había podido hacer otra cosa que ceder, odiándolo un poco más y sopesando los pros y contras de ser encarcelada por homicidio premeditado.

—Hola —dijo perezosamente. Le respondieron un ‘miau’ y más lamidas—. ¿Desde hace cuánto estás despierta, huh? —Otro maullido que no revelaba nada le hizo levantarse para darse una ducha.

Contestar a Andreas que ya había vuelto a la vida y estaba en camino lo hizo mientras se maquillaba. Comió algo ligero en compañía de Simone que hacía la limpieza semanal y Tom que no dejaba de seguirle los pasos.

—Te has vuelto la preferida de Tomi cuando antes no abandonaba mi lado, voy a resentirme —se quejó Simone en broma. Tom pasó al lado de su pierna y maulló pero cuando Billie rió y salió de la cocina, le siguió.

—Voy a un ensayo con los chicos, ¿quieres ir? —La gata asintió.

En el camino, sintiendo la calidez de Tom en sus brazos, Billie pensó qué pasaría si alguna vez se despertara para encontrarse con que Tom ya no estaba ahí, y así los días transcurrían y no volvería a tener noticias de ella. Lo más probable era que el tiempo se encargase de volverlo como si no hubiese sido más que un sueño producto de su imaginación.

Esa era su última práctica en el garaje de Patrick y cuando llegó el resto estaba ahí, a excepción de Georg que había avisado que llegaría unos minutos tarde por el tránsito.

—He traído a público —anunció, bajando a Tom que se estiró, ante sus ojos, en el movimiento más grácil. Su presencia constante le había hecho apreciar a fondo la belleza y la elegancia de los mininos como no lo hubiese esperado.

Andreas ni se tomó la molestia de levantar la vista de su bajo, a diferencia de Patrick que se agachó a la altura de Tom y le dio mimos en su cabeza, o lo intentó, porque en un segundo se apartó gruñendo “gato infernal”.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Billie que estaba comprobando el sonido de su micrófono.

—Que tu jodido animal me ha arañado.

Tom mostraba los colmillos y Billie elevó las cejas, sin poder acordar ni una sola oportunidad en la que se hubiese mostrado así de agresiva. Georg había elegido ese momento para aparecer y al igual que Patrick, después de saludarlos, se puso en cuclillas. La reacción de Tom fue abismalmente distinta, regalando incluso ronroneos que dispararon el fastidio en el estómago de Bill.

—Le caes bien.

—Es una gatita linda, ¿verdad que sí? Seguro es así con todos.

—No —intervino Patrick, haciendo hincapié en su mano en donde había dos arañazos hinchados y rojizos—. Creo que es bastante temperamental.

A pesar de las miradas de odio visceral que siguieron dirigiéndose Patrick y Tom, en ocasiones las burlas por esto de Georg con sus ‘vamos, hombre, no es más que una gata’ y la entretención que le brindaba a Billie, el ensayo no sufrió ningún otro inconveniente. La escuela estaba por terminar y cada uno tomaría su camino, seguía postergando tener la conversación sobre qué pasaría con su banda, pero sabía que cuando lo hicieran sería triste.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres desaparecerla, Bills? Con gusto me encargo —se despidió Patrick, ganándose que Tom quisiese escaparse de los brazos de Billie para lanzarse contra él—. Joder, es como si realmente me entendiese.

—Lo hace —dijo Billie con certeza, dándole a Andreas una negativa para que la llevase a su casa. Desde que había visto a Tom no habían tenido verdadera oportunidad y privacidad para que le interrogase largo y tendido, y prefería evitarlo.

Simone le había dejado una nota pegada con un imán al refrigerador informándole que había ido a visitar a una tía y no regresaría hasta la noche, por lo que era mejor que se ordenase comida.

—¿Qué te apetece, Tom? —Hubo un maullido que le comenzó a exasperar. Le gustaba su gata así, poderle acariciar y escuchar sus ronroneos, sin embargo…—. Estamos las dos, ¿puedo verte transformarte?

Hubo silencio pesado por unos segundos, y luego frente a sus ojos ocurrió el cambio. El pelaje desapareció progresivamente, a una velocidad tan impresionante que no pudo seguirlo con la mirada a la vez que el pequeño cuerpo del gato crecía, se estiraba hasta volverse el de una chica esbelta. Había podido oír un leve traqueteo, como si los huesos se reacomodasen y los músculos se encajasen donde debían después de cobrar otras dimensiones.

—¿Duele? —preguntó sin salir de su asombro, buscando indicaciones. Tom soltó una carcajada, recibiendo la camiseta y el pantalón de pijama que le tendió y poniéndoselos, haciendo caso omiso a que disimulase el interés con el que la observaba.

—Cómo decirlo… Cuando era una niña el trauma era grande, pero ahora que soy mayor es como un dolor que no supera el que se siente cuando estiras los músculos más allá de su capacidad. Es instantáneo y no dura. —Se puso seria—. Ese chico, Patrick, la vez pasada tenías su olor.

—¿Por eso te pusiste así con él? —sonrió—. Gata posesiva. No tenías que haberle arañado. Georg te cayó bien de inmediato, ¿y eso?

—Tiene el don de los animales —asintió Tom para sí, y Billie optó por no preguntar, marcando en su teléfono el número de una pizzería.

***

La pregunta había sido simple, “¿tienes alguna marca?”. Tom se retiró las rastas que le caían en el hombro y señaló ahí, un pedazo de piel que no difería en nada del resto. Billie frunció el ceño y pasó sus uñas bien cuidadas por esa zona.

—No sé qué me quieres mostrar, no veo nada —dijo frustrada y Tom suspiró.

—Son tus ojos.

—¿Qué tienen? —preguntó con una ceja alzada, sin detener los toques que se habían convertido en caricias.

—Los ojos de los humanos son tan… —quedó callada, como si buscara qué decir—. Primitivos —dictaminó. Billie no sabía cómo tomarse eso, su ceja siguió enarcada y sus labios se torcieron—. Su capacidad es limitada en muchos sentidos.

—Bueno, discúlpanos por ser tan primarios.

No estaba molesta y ante su sarcasmo, Tom rió, pero no era una risa normal, era baja, casi como un ronroneo juguetón. Ni siquiera podía precisar cuánto había pasado desde que la otra chica había pasado a formar parte de su vida pero aunque no era cuestión de días, podía enumerar con los dedos de la mano los hechos que sabía de ella. Con renuencia se separó y se levantó de la cama, yendo al tocador y comprobando en qué estado se encontraba su maquillaje.

—Hoy tenemos una presentación, puedo llevarte si quieres.

Fue tarde cuando se percató del tinte que tenía su oración, era fácil perder el límite entre gata Tom y humana Tom, sin embargo, estaba consciente que a pesar de sus fantasiosos ensueños, no era su mascota. No le pertenecía.

—Quieres algo a cambio —afirmó Tom. No parecía molesta, quizá solo curiosa.

—Nociones básicas sobre ti —suspiró Billie, reaplicándose delineador y deliberando si cambiarse de ropa o no—. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tanto de verdad tiene el cuento que le dijiste a mi mamá? Sospecho que en algo es cierto.

—Sí.

Era obvio que hablar de ella misma representaba una lucha interna. Hubo un silencio de varios minutos en el que Billie optó por no cambiarse más que las botas que tenía puestas y le envió un mensaje de texto a su madre y otro a Andreas. Fingió detenerse un poco en su cabello dándole la espalda a Tom. Entrometida. Odiaba ese adjetivo.

—Tengo familia, sí —dijo al fin Tom. Se rascó la mejilla a tiempo que giraba para enfrentarla y le ofrecía una sonrisa irresoluta—. No los veo desde hace años. Somos independientes desde que llegamos a la adolescencia. Ahí está tu respuesta.

—¿No los… no sé, extrañas?

Un fino cerco se formó entre las cejas de Tom, como si Billie hubiese dicho una estupidez.

—Nos regimos por jerarquías, cada ciudad tiene una distinta, y ese es nuestro núcleo. ‘Familia’ no es más que una palabra sin valor.

Instantáneamente, Billie se sintió triste al pensar qué sería de ella sin sus padres. Tenía una relación estrecha con ambos, y tal vez se llevase mejor con su papá y le fastidiase la pasividad de su madre en ocasiones, pero no contemplaba vivir sin saber que los tenía de modo incondicional.

—¿Hay muchos de ustedes?

Otra vez fue tarde cuando reparó en que estaba rozando lo ofensiva. Gruñendo interiormente regresó al mismo sitio en el que se había sentado al lado de Tom y encogió las piernas.

—No, y cada vez somos menos. Es un hecho que eventualmente nos extinguiremos —se encogió de hombros, como si el tema le fuera irrelevante.

***

Cuando se estaban dirigiendo al club en el que tocaría con la banda, Billie luchó con la lástima que tenía alojada en el pecho y que había nacido al escuchar a Tom. No era justo de su parte, nadie tenía derecho a que le tuviesen pena y menos cuando sólo era una parte ínfima la que conocía y la actitud mostrada era tan alejada de la autocompasión. El ambiente lleno de olor a nicotina que les recibió junto a Andreas que se mostró eufórico al ver a Tom ahí le ayudó a olvidar la sensación desagradable.

—Bills, ¿quién es tu amiga? —quiso saber Patrick interesado.

—Ni lo intentes.

—¿Está contigo o qué? —se burló, quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola al sillón semicircular en el que se habían ubicado hasta que fuese su turno de subir al escenario. Billie le dio un golpe significativo en el hombro—. No jodas, ¿en serio? Y no me mires así, muñeca, que ni siquiera me acuerdo la última vez que te mostraste posesiva.

Billie no era posesiva. Distinto era querer evitarle a Patrick que recibiese arañazos o algo peor si hacía lo que no debía. «Porque Tom no es mía», pensó aceptando el vaso con líquido transparente que Georg le tendió y sonriéndole a Tom, quien se sentó a su lado. «Porque nunca podría ser mía», volvió a pensar, saboreando el vodka puro.

—¿No quieres? —ofreció.

—No me gusta el alcohol —explicó Tom—, metabolismo distinto y eso.

No pasó demasiado para que Andreas se desapareciese tras una chica bonita, previa advertencia de que trajese su trasero de vuelta cuando fuese la hora y que más le valía estar sobrio. Georg y Patrick se entretuvieron calificando la calidad y cantidad de mujeres que había y Billie siguió reflexionando sobre qué tanto podía involucrar ‘distinto’.

—Estás callada.

—Hay ruido —dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para no comentar que si de por sí era tarea complicada hacerle hablar en ambientes callados, ahí ni en bromas lo haría. La figura de Patrick inclinándose hacia ella le hizo alzar la vista—. ¿Ya entramos? —Era por un amigo del baterista que estaban ahí, por ende, era el más enterado de cuándo tendría que ir a instalar sus instrumentos.

—No. Vamos a bailar, Bills, te veo aburrida.

Billie negó descuidadamente. Patrick no lució desanimado y tomó una de sus manos.

—Hey. —Era Tom, y tenía apariencia de no apreciar la insistencia, sus ojos refulgían con un brillo anormal como si estuvieran hechos de material sintético, y todo su lenguaje corporal señalaba que estaba dispuesta a armar pelea.

—Basta —intervino Billie, soltándose—. No quiero bailar, Pat.

—Pero…

Ante la sorpresa poco menos que tangible de Patrick y de ella misma, Tom se levantó, le hizo hacer lo mismo y luego caminó hasta la pista de baile; Billie se dejó jalar, asombrada, divertida, y respondió el beso entusiasta del que fue objeto. Había bromeado hacía poco diciendo que Tom era posesiva, una gata posesiva, y se lo estaba ratificando. Fue cuando vio directo a los ojos con visos entre verde y amarillo que las sensaciones que revoloteaban en su estómago se intensificaron. ¿Qué derecho tenía la otra chica a mostrarse así? El mismo que ella: ninguno.

***

Algo iba mal, podía saborearlo de manera extraña en cada comportamiento que tenía Tom, desde los inofensivos e inocentes hasta los largos mutismos en los que a veces se sumergía. Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que la había reencontrado con las heridas en las espaldas y, sin darse mucha cuenta, se había integrado a lo que era su vida cotidiana. Ya no se había vuelto a desaparecer y era una costumbre que la recibiese cuando llegaba de la escuela con maullidos alegres para en las noches se transformase y le hiciese muda compañía.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó sin quitar la vista de los números que formaban un espiral sin sentido ante sus ojos.

—No.

La respuesta de siempre. Billie suspiró, sin insistir. Al día siguiente tendría el último examen de toda su vida escolar y se encontraba estudiando, o intentándolo al menos. Nunca había sido de las aplicadas pero la amenaza de desaprobar cálculo no era lejana y no se encontraba en sus planes inmediatos arruinarse las vacaciones.

—Me estás mirando.

—Siempre te miro —señaló Tom con naturalidad. Estaba tendida en la cama de costado con una de las mudas de ropa que habían comprado en el centro comercial, su preferida, si alguien preguntaba.

—Hoy no, tengo que entender esto —declaró, queriendo una vez más encontrarle pies o cabeza al sinsentido de números y letras que tenía delante.

Unos minutos más transcurrieron para que Tom hiciese su próximo movimiento, tan sigilosa que no notó que se había incorporado hasta que apareció detrás de ella y le mordió la nuca expuesta por tener el cabello en un moño improvisado y desordenado en lo alto de su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos se cerraron en automático a la vez que su cerebro se negaba a reconocer más allá de la sensación agradable que mutó a excitante en cuanto caninos levemente desarrollados rasparon su piel.

Negarse a Tom era una de las cosas que todavía no había perfeccionado.

—Hm, está bien. La puerta.

El incidente con Simone le había enseñado a echar el seguro para evitar inconvenientes. Tom en su forma humana había hecho acto de presencia ante su madre un par de veces más, pasando tardes en su compañía solo para salir y volver como gatita… Y Simone, en esos momentos, era lo último en lo que quería pensar, así como en visitas amicales con pop-corn y largas sesiones de tontas películas americanas.

Los besos, las caricias, lamidas, todo resumía fuego. El sexo que tenían no era apacible, no lo había sido la primera vez ni las siguientes; a Billie eso no le había tomado por sorpresa, quizá lo había visto obvio por la misma naturaleza de Tom o por cómo ella misma había reaccionado pero era lo más satisfactorio que jamás había experimentado. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan buena?, se había preguntado reiteradas ocasiones pero no había tenido el impulso de preguntar, en oportunidades la ignorancia podía ser la felicidad, y más cuando saber algo de más pudiese comprometer más el recelo que tenía. Mejor era disfrutar, disfrutar de cómo en cuestión de segundos los oídos le zumbaban, el rostro lo tenía caliente y jadeos bajos, desvergonzados abandonaban sus labios entreabiertos.

Cuando sus pensamientos se cerraron a la lógica, se encontraba en cuatro patas, de la cintura para abajo desnuda y su camiseta subida a la altura de sus pechos que estaban libres por tener el sujetador desabrochado. Tom estaba detrás de ella, delineando primero sus pantorrillas, luego sus muslos y por último sus labios hinchados, siempre tentando con una delicadeza fingida.

—Ya —exigió Billie. Se sentía expuesta, ansiosa. Era emocionante ceder tanto el control, gratificante hasta un punto en el que jamás hubiera apreciado antes de Tom, algo así como dejarse caer a ojos cerrados a brazos que sabía que la iban a recibir y, todavía mejor, le iban a hacer sentir bien.

—¿Ya qué?

Pero Tom no se hizo de rogar, nunca lo hacía. Dos de sus dedos entraron en el cuerpo de Billie, inclinándose sobre ella y con una mano rodeando su cintura para afianzar su posición y no perder vigor en sus arremetidas. Su aliento agitado golpeaba irregular la nuca de Billie, descubierta gracias a que su cabello caía por un costado; podía sentir sus rodillas trémulas, los músculos cerrándose rítmicamente en sus dedos corazón e índice, el conjunto señalándole el clímax aproximándose. No le dejó, separándose y haciéndole caer de espaldas en la cama.

—¡Tom! —jadeó Billie—. Estaba cerca.

La chica no dijo nada, situándose entre sus piernas, haciéndole flexionar una y sin darle tiempo a que reconociese lo que iba a hacer, volvió a penetrarla. Sus uñas retráctiles evitaban herirla pero si no fuese porque se encontraba tan excitada, el ímpetu con el que Tom la estaba tratando podría causarle dolor. Sus músculos se habían vuelto gelatinosos y su entrepierna ardía; ahora sí Tom no se retiró y cuando más encaminada estaba a su orgasmo, incluso se separó para utilizar la otra mano en su clítoris.

Cuando Billie no pudo más, se apartó, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones como si fuese succionado hacia afuera hasta sentirse mareada. Así de bueno era y había sido desde el inicio en el que habían desmarcado la línea. Tom, a su lado, no estaba en mejor estado, pero incluso ahí su presencia era lejana. «Vaya paradoja, ¿debo reír o llorar?», se preguntó con sorna, cubriéndose hasta que sus hombros estuvieron tapados del frío.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué tienes —habló cuando pudo tener la certeza de que su voz no sería trémula—. Has estado diciéndome por días que no pasa nada, ahora no me mientas.

—Está bien. Me tengo que ir —fue la respuesta directa que había querido obtener y que a tan agridulce victoria le supo.

Tom veía el techo y girar hacia ella no le hizo enfrentar su mirada. Una de sus piernas estaba enredada con la suya y libró una batalla interna por no apartarla y marcar una distancia que sabría que sería insalvable.

—¿Regresarás?

 Tom prefirió el silencio, y Billie no insistió. Tampoco lo hizo cuando con la misma agresividad que había mostrado previamente se acercó y le besó, recorriendo sus labios, sus mejillas, el pulso de su cuello. Tal vez era justo que así como había aparecido repentinamente desapareciera de igual forma, quiso reconfortarse.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con leves recuerdos de la noche que había tenido, moretones tenues en sus caderas, dolores de guerra, hubiese dicho Andi, y excusó las profundas bolsas oscuras que tenía debajo de los ojos con la palabra ‘examen’ para que Simone le dejara en paz. Cuando estaba por salir de su casa, se agachó y la acarició la cabeza a Tom que había estado en esa forma cuando despertó. No pronunció un adiós y rechazó aceptar que se sentía desconsolada, pero pretender en vano que todo iba sin problemas le hizo rendir cuentas frente al par de hojas de cálculo que tenía que resolver.

—¿Cómo te fue? A mí fatal —le dijo Andi cuando salió del salón. Lanzó con fastidio su mochila y se unió a él en el suelo.

—Entonces nos veremos en verano, adiós a viajar antes de empezar la universidad —anunció

—Jodida mierda —gruñó su amigo—. Pensé que no te iba tan mal como a mí, ¿qué pasó? Yo quise estudiar pero aprenderme todo lo que no pude en un año era soñar con elefantes rosa.

—Tom —dijo sin premeditarlo; percatándose de lo que había dicho añadió—: Y Adrianne, principalmente ella.

—¿Cómo les va?

Andreas había respetado que no quisiese extenderse demasiado hablando sobre Tom, alias ‘Adrianne’ según él, pero sabía lo principal, cómo era su relación de indeterminada, los celos en una dirección y qué tan reservada podría ser la chica; y, aparte de eso, la conocía demasiado bien como para no haber podido adivinar indicios de lo que sucedía debajo de las aguas apacibles.

—Se irá, y no sé si volverá —dijo—, no me gusta sentir que voy a extrañarla, Andi. ¿Cuándo me has visto así por una chica?… Mierda. —Cuando notó que Andreas tenía una sonrisa pegada a la boca y diversión en el rostro, gruñó—. Me alegra que encuentres mi desgracia entretenida.

—Tú enamorada es algo que no pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ver.

—Imbécil —contraatacó, sus mejillas ardían y no pudo formular una negativa. «Enamorarse, lo que faltaba», pensó, contestando su teléfono y diciendo que sí estaba lista para irse.

Jörg estaba esperándola, así como lo había hecho la gran mayoría de los miércoles desde que estaba en esa escuela. En definitiva el divorcio y que su padre no fuese recurrentemente a la casa a discutir los arreglos habían reducido qué tanto se frecuentaban, pero ser hija única y tener un carácter similar había impedido que se desunieran.

—Qué te pasa.

—¿Uh? Mal examen —dijo vaga, sin mucho énfasis—. ¿Podemos ir a comer algo ligero?

En el restaurante de comida vegetariana que Jörg eligió por la cercanía, volvió a plantear la misma pregunta, ahora con más hincapié y haciendo evidente que no quedaría satisfecho con una respuesta creíble.

—Tom se ha ido —reveló al fin, arrepintiéndose de haber estado de acuerdo con el lugar y ansiando el sabor de la carne.

—Es un gato callejero, cielo, ¿qué esperabas?... Y bueno, planeas mudarte sola después del verano, ¿no? No te apresures, pero lo más probable es que puedas conseguirte una mascota y estaría agradecido si no es un gato.

Nadie podría reemplazar a Tom, mucho menos un animal corriente. Masticó con desgana y negó con la cabeza la idea de su padre. Volvió a considerar lo que había mencionado Andreas y quiso vomitar entre el sabor insípido de su comida, el anhelo que sabía que únicamente crecería con el pasar de los días, y la irritación consigo misma. Vomitar y llorar, a la vez.

***

Había sido su concierto de despedida. Por un período de casi dos años habían sido considerablemente activos en el circuito de esa parte de la ciudad, así que al hacerse público que disolverían la banda bastante gente había asistido a darles el ‘adiós’. Nunca antes se habían sentido tan apoyados, y a pesar de que lo negase con su vida, Billie había podido ver hasta a Georg cómo se enjugaba los ojos cuando su última canción llegaba a su nota final.

—Voy a extrañar esto, hombre, la vida va a ser tan aburrida de ahora en adelante —se quejó Patrick, lanzándose una buena cantidad de agua de una botella al cabello.

—Ni lo digas —intervino Andreas.

Billie estaba callada y siguió estándolo cuando salieron del pequeño backstage con el que contaba el local. Los cuatro habían decidido no medirse y con las invitaciones de varias mesas y grupos el alcohol les siguió llegando gratis y diverso.

La adrenalina no había abandonado su cuerpo, entre bailar, los reiterados comentarios sobre lo buena cantante que era y la mezcla fatal de cerveza, vodka y cualquier líquido que hubiese arribado a su mesa. La chica con la que bailaba era bonita y tenía rastas negras que no le evocaba directamente a Tom, pero las similitudes, muy escasas, bastaban.

—¿Lista para volver al rodeo? —molestó Patrick cuando estaba de vuelta a su mesa, eso sólo para escoger algo de la selección privada que tenían de cortesía.

—A qué te refieres —dijo sin interés, decantándose por tequila.

—Ouch, acabarás muerta, Bills —comentó el baterista por su elección antes de ver de soslayo a la chica que aguardaba por Billie—. Me refiero a lo de tu exnoviecita, no te me hagas la boba, que han sido dos meses o no sé, y recién te veo con las garras en alguien más.

—Vete a la mierda.

Terminó muerta.

***

Cuando despertó, sintió como si estuvieran martillándole la cabeza. Rechazó la tentación de hacerse un ovillo y hacer una plegaria para al volver a despertar el dolor salvaje se hubiese desvanecido, pero la sed pudo más. En la cocina tomó tres vasos seguidos de agua antes de dejar de sentir que tenía garganta de papel y una lengua cuarteada. Revisó su apariencia y tener su teléfono y llaves en los bolsillos.

—Luces tan mal como yo —se burló con una sonrisa de Patrick que surgía del baño pálido y manchas de labial rojo en la mejilla y cuello. El gesto hizo que las sienes le latieran—. ¿Pastillas?

—Sí, también necesito.

Georg estaba inmóvil en el sillón y no reaccionó cuando Patrick le lanzó uno de los cojines que se hallaban en el suelo; de Andreas no había rastro.

—Seguro se fue con la chica con la que se besuqueaba.

—No sería una sorpresa —fue la respuesta que tuvo junto a una pastilla que se tragó en seco—. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? De paso ayudas a ordenar antes de que mis padres lleguen en la noche.

—Qué bonito, pero no gracias —dijo Billie con sarcasmo—. Dije que regresaría a casa apenas amaneciera. —Notó que Patrick quería replicarle, así que hizo un ademán de adiós y se despidió con rapidez.

Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban intactos, si cerraba los ojos todavía poder ver a la chica sin nombre y rememorar el sabor de sus besos a nicotina y alcohol. Había tenido la tentación de invitarla a irse con ella cuando eran las tres y la decisión de continuar en la casa de Patrick libre de supervisión adulta, sin embargo, optó por pedir un número que sabía que nunca marcaría y despedirse. «No sé quién podría haber sido más ingenua, ella por creer que la llamaría o yo por no aceptar que no me interesaba lo suficiente desde el comienzo».

Los rayos del sol eran débiles y con las gafas de sol de las que Patrick no había comentado al respecto cuando se las quitó y se las puso, el camino no se le estaba haciendo tan complicado, aunque tampoco precisamente  fácil con la resaca que cargaba, por eso, cuando en una disyuntiva en la acera involuntariamente tomó la que no era, no se creyó.

—Vamos, no seas estúpida —se amonestó, aun así no se detuvo y unos pasos después estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había encontrado a Tom una noche lluviosa meses atrás.

—No puedes estar aquí.

Quien le había hablado era un hombre mucho más bajo que ella pero con pectorales y espaldas anchas, así que cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, inmovilizándola y haciéndola entrar a rastras en la casa por la que había salido no pudo hacer mucho más que morder la mano que había puesto en su boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido y obtener un gruñido. Fue lanzada sin mucha ceremonia a una habitación que no tenía ventanas y la puerta fue cerrada sin darle oportunidad a que reaccionase a tiempo. Con desesperación sacó su teléfono, sin embargo, al ver que no tenía señal  le dio puntapiés furiosos a la puerta y vociferó hasta que se quedó sin voz.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —dijo en retahíla sentándose en el suelo, ignorando el dolor de sus pies por las patadas e intentando por todos los medios pensar fríamente.

Lo primero que podía deducir era que había estado husmeando donde no debía y que todo eso tenía que ver con Tom.

—Tom —musitó, acomodándose el cabello que se le había soltado en su forcejeo. Ella debía estar por ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Debía de entrar en pánico y empezar a considerar que estaba perdida? Optó por no hacerlo y se abrazó a sus piernas, sintiendo que finalmente las punzadas en su cabeza cedían—. Eso me pasa por recoger animales callejeros —se dijo, mitad amargada, mitad desconsolada.

No pasó ni diez minutos para que escuchara cómo goznes exteriores fueron movidos y la puerta se abriera.

Era Tom, y no pudo estar segura de qué tan aliviada o molesta tendría que estar. Se incorporó lo más ágil que sus pies adoloridos le permitieron.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

—Es un gusto también verte —dijo sacando sarcasmo de quién sabe dónde. Eran meses que no sabía de Tom, y ese encuentro estaba lejos de lo deseable, pero ver sus rastas ordenadas, su rostro tan bonito como lo recordaba le mandaba infinidad de sensaciones ambivalentes por el cuerpo—. ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? —se forzó a cuestionar.

—Hacerte olvidar, que te olvides de mí en específico. —Tom había cerrado la puerta pero tenía la mirada dirigida hacia ella, como si estuviese pendiente de lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Ante sus palabras, Billie no había podido evitar pensar en magia, hechizos y se sintió tonta.

—¿Cómo planean hacer eso?

Tom giró hacia ella. Como la estancia estaba parcialmente oscura sus ojos refulgieron.

—Mostrarte gráficamente qué te pasaría si es que no “te olvidas” —hizo comillas en el aire—. Aquí no hay disculpas ni excusas, Bill, te advertirán, y si no haces caso… —No acabó su oración y volvió a fijarse en la puerta—. No quiero que tengas un encuentro con el anciano.

Billie casi tenía la tentación de dejarse arrastrar por la curiosidad y negarse a ser liberada. Le amenazarían pero hasta donde entendía no le harían daño, y ver un poco del mundo de Tom le carcomía las entrañas.

—Te detesto —berreó súbitamente irritada. La otra chica viró a ella con ambas cejas alzadas, y avanzando un paso en su dirección, sólo uno, todavía quedaban muchos de separación—. Por tu jodida culpa estoy considerando mandarte al infierno y sentarme como buena imbécil a ver qué me tiene… preparado tu, tu gente o lo que sea. Todo porque no sé nada, absolutamente nada de ti.

Advertir cierta culpabilidad en las facciones de Tom le hizo respirar.

—Sabes mucho de mí.

—Sí, como eres un ‘libro abierto’ y conversas tanto sobre ti y tu bizarra condición de gato-persona… —Billie calló cuando algo bastante parecido a un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos, escarapelándole la piel. Analizó la situación, y el pánico que había refundido en lo más hondo resurgió, debía de dejarse de estupideces—. ¿Cómo planeas sacarme? ¿Están vigilando o qué?

Desconociendo los ojos clavados en su figura, los cuales se hicieron más penetrantes a medida que las prendas iban cayendo con celeridad, Tom se desnudó. Billie quiso objetar que no veía el caso de que se convirtiese en una gata pero quedó muda cuando ante ella apareció un felino grande que no tenía ni un ápice de la minina esbelta y bonita que había sido una especie de compañía para su madre y una mixtura rara de amiga y amante para ella.

—Hija de puta. —Se adelantó sin querer impedírselo hacia Tom. Le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, conservaba su color particular, al igual que el pelaje lleno de rastas que le daban una apariencia desprolija pero sus colmillos estaban desarrollados y se miraban peligrosos, al igual que sus garras—. Y luego te atreves a decirme que sé mucho de ti.

Con un gruñido e inclinación de cabeza, Tom le señaló la puerta. Confirmando que no estaba trabada por fuera, Bill la abrió, y siguió los pasos elegantes del felino, todavía pasmada por el cambio brutal que era a comparación del talante de la gata a la que estaba acostumbrada. Restringiéndose de tocarla, consciente de la situación, miró los alrededores. Los acabados de la casa no tenían mucho trabajo invertidos en ellos y carecía en su mayoría de muebles, lo que sí era rescatable era el tamaño considerable que tenía cada habitación.

—Maldita sea, Anne, sabes que no puedes hacer eso. —Apareció el mismo hombre que le había atrapado desde una puerta que se abrió repentinamente. Billie retrocedió instintivamente a la vez que Tom soltaba un bramido bajo, que no buscaba alarmar a nadie, y tomaba posición de ataque—. Ella tiene que hablar con el anciano…

Tom atacó. Espantada, Billie fue testigo de cómo daba un salto largo, aterrizando al lado del hombre y a continuación sus colmillos se enterraban en su brazo, cerrándose con fuerza y negándose a soltarle a pesar de los golpes vigorosos que eran dados en su cabeza. La visión de la sangre y carne viva fue instantánea.

—Tom —murmuró afectada, siguiéndola cuando dejó al desconocido malherido y corrió.

Su hocico estaba lleno de sangre y había sufrido arañazos cerca al ojo, pero su estado no empeoró cuando se toparon con una persona más justo a la misma salida de la casa porque con rapidez lo redujo con una mordida en una pierna. Cuando llegaron a la calle, Billie sentía que el corazón lo tenía atravesado en la garganta y que sus rodillas no podían sostenerla bien; no redujo la velocidad hasta avanzar medio camino de su casa, sin preocuparle que ojos demasiado curiosos le viesen siguiendo a un animal con la cara sanguinolenta y del tamaño considerable.

—¿Me acompañarás o regresarás?

No obtendría respuesta verbal, lo sabía. Se detuvo y en unos cuantos segundos, después de mirar a todo lado, Tom se transformó en la gata y saltó a sus brazos. Las heridas que tenía y la sangre seca en algunas partes y en otras todavía fresca le daban un aspecto realmente lastimero.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar? —le recibió Simone al ingresar por la cocina, aunque toda recriminación que acabaría en nada quedó olvidado al ver a Tom—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No sé, me la encontré en el camino —mintió con soltura y descaro. Aún se hallaba conmocionada pero fingir por el bien común era algo en lo que tenía un don—. Iré a curarle las heridas.

El cuerpo femenino, estilizado y maltrecho de Tom era algo que su cama había albergado muchas ocasiones pero ahora se le hizo distinto. Habían guardado silencio desde que Billie había regresado con las consabidas cremas desinfectantes, agua oxigenada y algodón.

—¿Te quedarán cicatrices? —preguntó constatando qué tan profundas eran las heridas en el rostro de Tom.

—No, tendría que llegar al hueso para eso, e incluso así sería difícil —fue la respuesta que obtuvo—. Regeneración —explicó con vaguedad.

—No sabía que podías convertirte en algo más que en un gato —dijo sin dejar que el mutismo cayera sobre ellas de nuevo. Terminó de limpiar las heridas y acarició con las yemas de los dedos el perfil de Tom.

—No preguntaste.

—Idiota —replicó, sin dejar de dar las caricias que lograron que Tom cerrase los ojos y se aproximara a ella, acunando su cara en su regazo—. ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir así tan de improviso? Quiero saber y si no me dices ahora mismo te juro que te boto tal y como estás. —Qué tan capaz era de cumplir su ultimátum era algo que ninguna de las dos sabía pero Tom cerró los ojos.

—No es que esté prohibido acercarnos demasiado a humanos para cosas que no sean determinadas, solo que no es lo preferible. Te dije que nos regimos por jerarquía, esta ciudad está bajo el poder del anciano, alguien con mano de hierro que no admite que no cumplan con sus deseos. Es sencillo complacerlo pero tienes que hacerlo bien. Al involucrarme contigo más de lo que él consideraba admisible hice que se pusiera en mi contra y no quería ponerte en riesgo, por eso me marché.

Aquello era lo más seguido que había oído hablar a Tom desde siempre.

—¿Ahora qué harás?

—Irme. —Hizo una pausa y siguió cuando Billie abría la boca—. En definitivo. Tengo que dejar esta ciudad. Ellos no te harán daño, cuando yo no esté será como si también te desvanecieras del mapa conmigo.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Quién sabe. —Billie se mordió el labio inferior. Había rendido su último examen en la escuela, y sus planes para mudarse seguían en pie, no sabía con precisión a qué quería dedicarse, pero… «La veo como mía», reconoció, «ha sido así desde el inicio y por más razonamiento». Tom chistó, rompiendo su hilo de pensamientos—. Veo los engranajes de tu cabeza funcionar, Bill, no te hagas eso —le recomendó, incorporándose y estirándose. Hizo una mueca que abrió alguna de sus heridas y se las limpió con el revés de la mano—. Nos volveremos a ver —le aseguró, sin dejarle vocalizar sus interrogantes ni nada, porque en un instante en vez de una chica había un gato.

—¿Te dije que te detestaba? Porque lo hago —murmuró.

Esa vez, Billie sí lloró por la despedida.

***

Billie había estado dormitando en el sillón envuelta en mantas cuando escuchó el timbre que le hizo abandonar su posición cómoda, maldiciendo a su compañera de departamento y pensando que de nuevo se había olvidado las llaves. Linda era un amor de persona, bastante diferente a ella en cuanto a su capacidad de socializar y regalar sonrisas; a Andreas le había gustado bromear al respecto desde que, casi después de conocerse en su trabajo en una tienda de ropa y descubriendo que ninguna estaba contenta en donde vivía, decidieran rentar un sitio y probar suerte. Pero así como tenía una sonrisa brillante y una personalidad cariñosa que había hecho que medio se enamorase de ella al principio, su gran defecto era ser olvidadiza y torpe.

—Lyn, esta vez es la última vez que… —Se detuvo—. ¿Qué mierda? —siseó, completamente sorprendida. La manta que tenía en sus hombros cayó al suelo—. No puedes irrumpir en mi vida como si nada, lárgate. Ahora.

Tom lució una sonrisa suave que le crispó todavía más los nervios. Estaba exactamente igual a la imagen que tenía guardada, las rastas, sus ojos avellanados y facciones finas y bonitas. Todos los órganos en su tórax se contrajeron dolorosamente.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —exigió saber Billie. Franqueaba la puerta con firmeza y no tenía en mente moverse de ahí e invitar a la otra chica a pasar.

—Tengo poderes mágicos, ¿recuerdas?

—Hablo en serio —rumió.

—Yo también —respondió Tom con facilidad, ya no sonreía pero en su fisonomía se leía un relajo que la acabó de sacar de sus casillas. Fue en un segundo. Sin premeditarlo la empujó con vigor, haciéndole trastabillar un poco—. Está bien, está bien. Tu madre me dio tu dirección cuando fui a visitarla.

—Lárgate —volvió a espetar.

Y, sin embargo, no le cerraba la puerta en la cara y Tom no se movía de donde estaba.

Justo como Billie había creído que sucedería, fue. Después de la despedida austera, las memorias poco a poco se habían reducido a tener la consistencia etérea de un sueño muy lejano y extraño. Los primeros meses se había pasado observando a cada desconocido preguntándose si es que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un animal y con una melancolía para la que ni Andreas o sus padres encontraban respuesta. Era año y medio, si sus cuentas rápidas no le fallaban. No _necesitaba_ , no quería a Tom formando parte de sus días, «para que luego se desvanezca en el puto aire como si nunca hubiese estado ahí», pensó amarga, haciendo puños con sus manos.

—No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

—Me parece justo —dijo Tom con voz pausada, pero adelantó un paso hacia ella y puso sus manos en sus brazos. Billie consideró forcejar para que la soltara pero se quedó estática, de todos modos, el agarre aumentó como si fuera forzoso para sujetarla.

Billie le miró directamente a los ojos y avanzó, alcanzando su boca y mordió con tanto ímpetu que enseguida el sabor de la sangre llegó a su gusto. Se separó pero Tom no le imitó, sin hacer gestos de dolor por su acción e ignorando la herida abierta que manchaba de rojo su labio inferior.

—Viene alguien —anunció, dejándola ir.

El tercer “lárgate” quedó trabado en su garganta y consideró que la persona que se acercaba pudiera ser su odiosa vecina del frente, una mujer solterona en sus cincuenta que no tenía mejor ocupación que fijarse en lo que hacían y dejaban de hacer Linda y ella, siempre amenazándolas con acusarlas con el supervisor y hacer que las echaran. Escuchó el sonido de pasos y bolsas de plástico proveniente de las escaleras y decidió esperar.

—¿Visitas inesperadas, eh, Bills?

Patrick. Había estado renuente en presentar a Lyn a sus amigos, en especial a Patrick sabiendo que difícilmente podría resistirse a sus grandes ojos verdes y figura curvilínea, y no había estado equivocada porque a la primera noche habían dormido juntos. La sorpresa vino después cuando habían seguido viéndose y ahora estaban en una relación seria que había dejado de lado todas las aventuras de donjuán de Patrick.

—Hola chicos —saludó. Lyn miraba abiertamente con interés a Tom y las presentó con celeridad, sin explicaciones de por medio y obviando explicar por qué la chica tenía la boca lastimada, algo que habían advertido.

—Hemos traído la cena —dijo Linda, señalando las bolsas que tenían—, hay suficiente por si quieres quedarte —se dirigió a Tom, “Adrianne” para ella, ya que la memoria no le había traicionado a Billie.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Patrick, quien estaba al tanto a grandes rasgos de lo ocurrido por Andreas.

—¡Pat! —recriminó Lyn a su novio dándole un pequeño coscorrón y haciéndole entrar al departamento para brindarles privacidad después de recoger la manta que había dejado caer Billie.

—Yo también lo dudo —expresó cuando fueron dejadas solas, cruzando los brazos. Tenía frío y ganas de hacerse una bola con sus mantas, dormir un rato y fingir que Tom nunca había aparecido—. Antes de mandarte a la mierda nuevamente sólo quiero saber algo, ¿por qué estás de vuelta? Me dijiste que no podías volver a la ciudad.

—Por ti.

Las dos palabras fueron como una bofetada en cada mejilla que le dejó aturdida, y más por la forma decidida en la que habían sido pronunciadas. Eso no evitó que negando con la cabeza, hiciera un ademán vago de despedida y cerrara la puerta. «No quiero volver a lo mismo», se justificó, mirando la madera y negándose a ceder al impulso de acercarse a la mirilla y comprobar si es que Tom seguía ahí o se había ido.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Lyn que apareció a su costado cuando hubieron pasado unos segundos y seguía inmóvil.

—Sí, sí —afirmó. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. ¿Qué han traído? Espero que no comida rápida que estoy saturada —siguió, yendo hacia la cocina y tratando de actuar normal.

Con Patrick teniendo el milagroso buen tino de no interrogar de más, la cena fue agradable y sin pormenores relevantes. Billie esa noche se acostó temprano, excusándose de ver la película que habían quedado, por cansancio y asegurándose de tener la ventana bien cerrada para evitarse visitantes nocturnos, y los siguientes días transcurrieron sin más repentinas apariciones indeseables para su alivio o secreta decepción, ni siquiera tenía certeza alguna. El tema de la “visita Adrianne” no fue sacado a colación hasta que Andreas la visitó y no se amarró la lengua para soltar todo el veneno que cargaba e insultar a Tom hasta que no pudo más.

Se encontraba relajada, a poco de olvidar el asunto cuando una tarde, caminando del trabajo con Lyn, se percató de que su amiga giraba a ver hacia atrás por tercera vez.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No quiero alarmarte pero nos están siguiendo —contestó Linda, haciendo que se detuvieran. Por reflejo Billie había girado y con pasmo observó cómo un gato se les acercaba con frescura, o más precisamente se le acercaba a Lyn. Un vistazo bastó para comprobar que era Tom—. Mira qué bonito gatito —dijo inclinándose y acariciándole el lomo al minino.

—Seguro tiene pulgas —rezongó, obteniendo una mirada curiosa. Su amor por los animales no había disminuido ni un poco, por el contrario, había incrementado y ayudado a concluir que debía seguir ingeniería ambiental, algo que iba estudiando semestre y medio—. ¿Qué? —preguntó porque Lyn no le quitaba los ojos indagadores de encima.

Tom, _por supuesto_ , terminó en los brazos de Linda, muy cómoda en sus prominentes pechos realzados con el escote en V de la blusa que tenía. Los ramalazos  de celos que se instalaron en sus entrañas fueron tan odiosos que no puso reparos cuando llegaron a su departamento y Tom seguía siendo cargada por su compañera de vivienda.

—Debe tener hambre el pobrecito —dijo Linda, soltando al gato y sonriendo cuando este le siguió maullando.

—Es hembra —gruñó Billie.

—¿Cómo sabes? —Se encogió de hombros, sin replicar—. ¿Y qué tienes, cariño? Pareces molesta.

Fue cuestión de tomar en consideración las explicaciones que tendría que dar para controlarse y en vez de tomar del pellejo a Tom y botarla, o encerrarse con ella en su habitación, eligiera anunciar que debía hacer algo y salir. Visitó a su padre y tuvo una comida entretenida con él, pero no lo suficiente para que le quitara la irritación y ansiedad que sólo aumentó cuando retornó al departamento. Era de noche, más de las diez, y una lluvia arreciaba en las calles. Encontró a Linda y Tom sentadas en el sillón viendo una sitcom.

—Justo iba a ir a dormir —le dijo Lyn, levantándose y cargando a Tom—. ¿Todo bien? —inquirió con una sonrisa al verle sacarse el impermeable empapado.

—Sí, no te preocupes… Solo, ¿me la prestas? La gata. Sabes que me gustan los animales y quizá pueda hacerme compañía.

No reparó en que su utilización del verbo prestar en el contexto era raro hasta que fue tarde, sin embargo, Lyn se limitó a pasarle a Tom.

—No sé si podremos quedárnosla, pero es preciosa y afectuosa. Mañana pasa Pat por nosotras para trabajar, no te olvides, y ah, también ya se acerca su cumpleaños, tenemos que llamar a todos para quedar de acuerdo en qué hacer. Belle, linda, ¿estás ahí?

Barboteó una justificación de su distracción a su amiga y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

—No sé a qué juegas —murmuró cuando echó el seguro—. Cambia, ahora mismo. —Instantes después, cuando tenía a Tom desnuda delante y al menjunje de sentimientos se le añadió el deseo, maldijo entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti.

—Eres una jodida egoísta. Tienes en cuenta lo que tú quieres, te guardas tus secretos, vienes y te vas cuando te da la gana. Te dije que no puedo hacer eso y no lo haré.

Estaba recurriendo a su parte lógica, era su modo de decir, “no quiero salir lastimada”. Las constantes salidas y entradas ex abruptas de Tom en su vida habían estado lejos de ser un día de campo. Sus defensas ya de por sí sólidas ante la intrusión de otras personas se habían puesto más resistentes y fuera de los incipientes sentimientos que una vez sintió por Linda previo a aceptar que era una batalla perdida no había vuelto a sentir algo por nadie.

—¿Me has extrañado? —Tom no desistiría. Con brusquedad le lanzó una camiseta para que se la pusiera, lo cual no hizo.

—Qué importa eso.

—Me importa a mí.

—Tú y tú, y tú… —balbuceó, clavándose las uñas en las palmas—. Quédate ahí —exigió, Tom siguió yendo hacia ella.

No fue obedecida, y aborreció cada fibra de Tom cuando fue obligada a besarla, cuando su espalda y el revés de su cabeza colisionaron sin tapujos contra la pared, haciéndole liberar un quejido que lo único que permitió fue que la lengua entrara a su boca. Nadie más que ella sabía que había buscado experimentar esa energía salvaje, violenta que tenía Tom en otros y otras, y que había fallado tan miserablemente que incluso el sexo se le había arruinado por unos meses. No se rindió por las caricias feroces ni los besos hambrientos, aprovechando cada vez que podía dar un codazo, una mordida, hasta una jalada de pelos.

Retorcidamente había llegado a la conclusión de que si la otra chica quería conseguirla, debía luchar y ganar.

—No sabes cuánto te odio —jadeó sin aire. Nunca se había considerado débil y en más de una ocasión había sorprendido a tipejos que habían querido pasarse de listos, pero no tenía comparación con la fuerza que albergaba Tom.

—Esto es bajo mis términos, no te dejes engañar —murmuró—. Me dejas de nuevo, así, de repente y te juro que…

—Ya sé. No lo haré, Bill.

Solo le quedaba confiar. Entre orgasmos, delirio y sentimientos intensos, no pudo decidir qué era peor, si realmente querer que fuese cierto o la casi certeza de que no lo era. Pero algo en el cariño de Tom mientras le miraba desde su lugar entre sus piernas, lamiéndole con entrega, le hizo entender que no importaba. Esa noche podía ser el comienzo de muchas o solo una despedida más, y a pesar del temor, ahí mismo _necesitaba_ estar dispuesta a entregarse a lo que fuera.


End file.
